Old or new home?
by Rathable
Summary: A long time has passed, and Loan returns to the Loud house, this time accompanied by her mother ... and her brother, Leo. She must face living permanently in a house of 21 people, but things can become even more chaotic and strange than they have been until now, which will put her fears, intelligence ... and loyalty to test. [Translated]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris Savino. The SinKids are characters created by different members of the fandom.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

When Loan was 8 years old, and she had just realized that she would have a younger brother (a full one, not one of his half-siblings/cousins), her life changed. The Loud family wasn´t that big yet (well, it was, but not **_that_**) and she didn´t evidence the problems that would distinguish her later, except occasional crying after her mother let her interact with the outside world. At that time, Lori decided that her future as CEO of a large company was to move to England, and tried to take Lincoln with her. Of course, the rest of her sisters flatly refused, and a few weeks of fighting later Lori and Loan settled into a small apartment in central London, with the promise that their father would visit them, and she could go home, regularly.

It has been 13 years, and her family is in a spacious taxi that will take them to the Loud house. Loan is very nervous, although she has come before for long periods, because her social anxiety, mitigated by the company of her mother and Leo, is still there, a gasp inside her. Lori is completely satisfied, but when Loan diverts her runaway thoughts (will they accept them there? Will they try to force her out again? Will they have replaced the mirrors? How much will things have changed since the last time? ), he looks at his brother. He keeps his eyes and face expressionless, almost dead, but she knows that beneath that layer of apathy there is hostility towards the world around him, just as she does not hide her terror.

* * *

By the time she entered puberty and her panic attacks began to emerge, the exceptional nature of her children left Lori confused and very sad, to the point that for Loan it was frequent to see her somewhat drunk, with makeup falling of her eyes, or crying on Lincoln's shoulders when he went to the new apartment. Let's face it, neither of them was socially normal, and since Loan went to therapy, Lori blamed herself for it. The psychologist had told her that her daughter suffered from paranoia, severe social anxiety and fits of psychosis produced by her naturally nervous mood, all caused, against Lori's first thought, not by genetics but by the overprotection to which she had subjected her throughout her childhood.

´´All of you were right, I am a terrible mother!´´ She told her father with the voice strangled when they thought she was playing in the other part of the department.

Loan desperately returned to the room where she spent most of her time, set aside her RCV-2 console, and while Lincoln comforted his devastated sister on the edge of hysteria, she simply lay down, trembling until the pain and hatred at herself left her exhausted.

* * *

A few months later, things changed again; when Lori had tried all the reasonable methods that the money of her new position as an important executive can obtain with her children. While Loan reviewed a few pictures of her father along with the rest of her aunts and cousins (Lemy was born 3 years ago, while Bobby and Lyle last year), her mother, on the verge of depression, said in a monotone tone:

´´Leo, go outside, socialize a little, for God's sake!´´

To the total amazement of both, the 5-year-old boy left the puzzle he was putting together, opened the door and went, but not before carefully arranging it, to the common area of the building. Paralyzed at first, mother and daughter took half a minute to process what happened, and even Loan forgot her fears for the moment to go out and see what was happening hastily;

´´Good morning sir.´´- Leon said in his childish voice to an old man who cut out photographs.

For anyone he would have seemed respectful and slightly interested, but for Loan it was evident, and she was sure that for her mother also, by the sweat, the small fists clenched on the sides of the body and the tremor of her eyelids, how much she was costing his little brother.

The man replied with a kind ´´Good morning!´´, probably disconcerted by the fixity with which the child watched him.

After a brief moment, Leo went to his family. At first, Loan inexplicably feared he would pass by, but he simply stood behind her, looking at the mother they shared ... as if, in his normal imperturbability, he expected and feared the following order equally. Loan twisted her fingers, finally realizing that she was exposed to the few inhabitants of the common room, feeling cold sweat on the back of her neck and the beginning of tremors. They returned to the apartment soon; although she didn´t know what to think about the experience and remembered the small, stubborn look of the little Leon, he was as spare as ever, and Lori was so exultant that she ordered Thai food at the best restaurant in the sector to celebrate.

* * *

A few days later his mother took Leo to the same psychologist, Miss Ahdelny, that to Loan, with her present. After all, Lori threatened to take away all electronic devices if she didn´t go even one physical session, and preferred to go to someone else's, without being watched all the time.

´´I'm afraid, Mrs. Loud, that in this case I cannot help you.´´ She said, somewhat surprised, when she finished doing a few tests on the child.

´´What?! I saw him speaking perfectly! It´s impossible that there is nothing to do!´´ She answered, as angry as when her aunts described her, threatening to turn them into a human pretzel.

-´´I haven´t said that. You see, ´´ she says calmly ´´ I don´t doubt what you says have happened, I'm just saying that he wouldn´t do that on his own initiative. Probably never would, it's part of his ... condition. What happens is that Leo, like a few like him, by way of protection against the world that surrounds him, responds exclusively to the orders of an authority powerful enough to decide for him.´´

While the doctor was talking, Loan looked at her little brother, feeling increasingly worried. It couldn´t be, it wasn´t possible ... she just wanted her little brother not to be ... well, like her. Maybe their problems were different, but now she understood much more about the boy. Although they almost never spoke, there was a connection. They were family, and now they shared _this_, in some twisted way. That terrified her, but knowing it also reassured her a little.

´´In this case, it's a strange thing, it should not have started for a couple of years, but I guess his reasoning style, combined with the dominant personality of the mother -an intentional look at Lori as she writes- have precipitated the events .´´

´´And why is that bad?´´ She asks, confused.

´´His nature hasn´t changed Mrs. Loud, in fact, although he can interact, will still be very adverse to do so, and will require constant guidelines. It is very unlikely that other, more indirect, modes will work to reach it or even that other people can use them.´´

Then asks Leo with a kind tone:

´´Could you move please?´´

The child continues to look at the wooden mechanism in his hands, without taking it for granted.

"Now the next,"- says Dr. Ahdelny, changing her tone; ´´Leo, move ten centimeters to the right.´´

Finally the infant looks directly into her eyes, without emotion. After a while, he looks back at his game.

´´Now try it you´´ She indicates to Lori.

´´Leo, we're leaving. Get up.´´

Immediately he stops, making his mother smile.

´´W... Wait! That's not all Mrs. Loud! It is a great responsibility that requires preparation and ...!´´

´´I'm his mother, and that's enough. Miss Ahdelny, we are finished. You will have the deposit in your account, and will speak with Loan via videochat the following week. Come on, Loan, you've earned your home.´´

-´´Y-yes m-mom!´´ She answer surprised, still trying to digest what happened, but relieved that it ends.

´´Have a nice day!´´

´´Stop! I ...´´ But Lori was already gone.

* * *

* Again in the present:

Loan is nervous. She hasn´t seen the rest of her family for a couple of months. Lizy probably already knows how to read and Liena will already be finishing high school, a year late for the intensive oral communication course she had to take at age 12.

Again, the old questions come back to her mind, harassing her: Will there be many people when they get out of the car? How will they receive them? Will the pets (or Leia) make her life impossible again?, but above all she worries about Leon, her strange little brother who is even more disturbed, for whom she cannot help feeling a confused mixture of love, affinity, compassion, and why not admit it, envy when terror devoured her. It is the first time that he comes, that he knows someone who is not his father, and Loan doubts about how he will endure the coexistence with the varied group that are the Louds.

Her mother looks happy at the gray, rainy, atypical spring day and the passing streets.

"We'll be back soon!" She says happily as a child before the Christmas tree, one of the most important and powerful CEOs of the risky business of global financial speculation, to her two beloved children.

The car stops, and the driver says:

´´_1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods!´´_

His mother pays with pleasure, and the three of them take their luggage out of the car.

"Come on, our home is waiting for us!" Points to the entrance of the street.

* * *

Leo´s file.

-Name: Leonard Andrew Loud

-Age: 12 Years

-Family: Lori Loud (mother), Lincoln Loud (father), Loan Loud (elder sister).

-Hair Color: Blonde.

-Eyes: Blue.

-Height: 170 cm.

-Gender: masculine.

-Sexuality: Heterosexual, aimed at asexuality.

-Features: Silent, tall for his age, slim and sinister, Leo is a person with social phobia that stands out for his extreme obedience to Lori, obsession with order and routine, coupled with an almost nil empathy and emotionality. A lack of interest in dialogue, will react aggressively or distantly against almost any external stimulus that interprets as harmful, a category that often includes many behaviors of the people around him. Despite its bad condition (derived from years without exercise), is relatively dangerous because he doesn´t give any value to physical suffering, both own and foreign.

-He likes: novels of high fantasy, statistics, detailed planning, organization, games of simulation macro strategic and mint candies in general.

-He dislikes: loud music and noises, most people, disorder, physical proximity, weakness, indecision, popular jargons and foreign languages.

-History: After Lacy arrived in the world and Loan grew, Lori stopped feeling guilty about her relationship with Lincoln and soon began to want another child to mold, taking that to the birth of Leo several months later. An anomalous child, Leo didn´t even cry, and shortly thereafter his parents realized that he didn´t tolerate anyone other than his mother or his sister. Legally diagnosed with autism, although he can easily communicate, by his mother's legal maneuvers, he gives free exams every year. Everyday he accompanies Lori to work, reads, reviews documents, or plays with Loan most of the day. Moving to Loud House, and the sudden and forced coexistence with more people, was shocking for him, making depend on Loan to a greater degree when previously the trend was the opposite.

-Character curiosities: Probably, Loan is the only human being that perceives as an equal; he venerates Lori, whom he sees as a guide who can decide for him, respects his father for having a relationship with her, Lisa and Liby for intelligence, and Lyra for the determination of the one they flaunt, considering the rest as obstacles, enemies or something like objects. He will try to help Loan, sometimes even if he goes against his mother.

His sense of morality is diffuse, leading him to be guided on the basis of his mother and sister to a lesser extent, though ultimately he will not interact by his own volition with strangers or do anything that deliberately creates chaos, regardless of any guideline, because he associates it with the people and the bad that there is in the outside world. His personal initiative, because of the foregoing, is severely limited, being able to look like a robot sometimes by his inexpressiveness.  
He is relatively self-sufficient, knowing how to cook, wash clothes and ordering his space compulsively, tasks that usually performed in the department by Loan when Lori goes on a business trip, although their quality of life can be resent by it, by doing mediocre way (except cleaning) but very punctual.

Sometimes he forget to eat or sleep for long periods of time.

When assigned a task and recognizes the authority from who it emanates (almost always Lori) will perform it in the best possible way, without giving up on its commitment to achieve it. This sometimes causes him to fall exhausted and frustrated when he does not succeed. Has a twisted concept of security, and he will defend its immediate family without thinking of any cost or evading any method, however disproportionate it may be, which does not always imply physical violence.

The rest of his consanguineous sees him as disturbed or slightly friendly in varying degrees, and his mother does not seem to notice any of his shortcomings. He wears a formal suit most of the time, like his mother, except that he prefers to hide his skin as much as possible. He enjoys work in the areas of his interest, and if he is properly reprimanded on these issues, he can support the closest thing to a casual talk in his repertoire. Although he doesn´t get along with almost anyone, paradoxically is one of the family members that can spend more time with others without despair, by the way to not to pay attention to what they do, or analyze without making judgments. This does not apply for Luna and Lemy (for the music). Shows animosity towards the silent effusivity of Liena, and is one of the few that supports the neurotic or depressive behavior of Loan without video games for long periods of time (the others are Lincoln and Bobby Jr.).

As a child, he used to play with puzzles and riddles, and already in pre-adolescence has a predilection for various board games that require minimum levels of interaction, such as chess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same rain, different sky.**

The family is standing on the wide threshold of the door for half an hour. Leia even before leaving complained about the rain that would spray her uniform. _¨As if she did not have a full wardrobe¨_, Lemy thought. Like Lupa, Lola, Lana and Lisa, they didn´t agree waiting for Aunt Lori and Loan to arrive, but the old man and Lyra's criteria had been imposed, for once, supported by Aunt Lynn.

\- ´´It's a spring drizzle! If the prude of Lori can handle it, it would be ridiculous for us not to! We have almost 3 years without seeing the queen of the no!´´ - She points out, settling the argument, since Lori has barely come to say hello while leaving Loan at home.

The porch was wide, but even so there were several wet to the bone, although Aunt Lucy didn´t seem to notice and even enjoy the gray day. Maybe that's why they had left her in the outer part of the group.

\- ´´Dude, they should have arrived already?´´ - Expressed by all of the family his mother, impatient.

-´´It's supposed that the flight arrived 20 minutes ago, so they should be here shortly.´´- Lincoln answered, no less anxious.

Lemy, on the other hand, you cannot say he didn´t care. Aunt Lori was kind, but for so many months without seeing Loan they were taking away her ability in videogames, to the point that if she took a console like the old one, she would be humiliated. It's okay to practice with the guitar and the screwdriver, but every now and then a boy of about 10 like he needed other distractions, and he knew that Bobby thought the same, but even more so. To be about to turn 8, he was very mature, wasting his time with strange and crazy books that he called "fiction science". Lemy loved his brother very much, but if he continued with that, his brain could be softened, especially since his mother was gone forever.

-´´Hey Lincoln, it's okay to tell us something more about Leo, so much secrecy begins to rattle me up there, understand?´´- Said puting her hand on his shoulder Aunt Luan, while laughing and pointing to the ceiling below which they were tight-

-´´It's good, but not the best mom.´´- Liby said while the others sighed tiredly.

-´´It's the best thing I can do with so little material, anyway. Lincoln?´´-

The old man, who had tried to ignore the question, was uncomfortable ... more than normally, and that was suspicious. His father could be a nerd, but he always maintained an appearance of confidence.

-´´Ehhh ... the truth is that Lori forbade me to tell you much more, only that he's a little annoyed at the ... interaction.´´-

-´´Like Loan?´´ - Asked most of the Louds at the same time.

-´´No. Leo communicates very well. Already ... you'll see when they arrive. In fact it is quite normal, if you give it space.´´-

-´´I'm sure Liena and Lyle will be _totes _great with him! Right kids?´´-

Leni, as always, is happy to see the whole family in one place. In response, Liena smiles a little and lifts her thumb.

-´´_Right Lyle?´´ -_

Lupa whispers, some positions behind Lemy, while nudging his former and smiles. That only serves to make Lyle roll his eyes looking like a mixture of dislike and fun.

While it was still raining, Lemy thought about the words of the albino. He was intrigued, but probably another male in a family of 18 girls would be better. After all, even if he got along with his sisters, especially with Lupa and Lacy, most of what he did as a family was with Lyle and Bobby.

\- ´´There they come! Finally! I have water in my socks!´´ - Lana was enthusiastic.

\- ´´You always have water in your socks´´- Reproached her twin- ´´Instead I got dressed for the occasion, it will be days until it dries.´´-

While the discussion took on new vigor, Liena tried to see better with the rain curtain in front and Lacy pushed to get to the front rows, Lemy finally understood what they meant. Maybe having a corner stand would make it get wetter than the rest, especially because of the occasional shaking of the wind, but it could get on the rails and that gave him much more visibility. On the main street, three diffused figures approached, without any kind of umbrella. As they advanced, the murmurs increased, until they were clearly distinguishable. Ahead is Aunt Lori, whom he has seen little but remember exactly as now: skirt, blouse and jacket formal but fashionable, blue mixed with dark gray, the hairstyle as always and a great smile in the lips. Behind her, her children advance, Lemy's siblings. Loan hasn´t changed much either, the same ocher sweater with turtleneck, the troubled smile and the nervous eyes, under which the dark circles are larger than the last time they saw each other. She was carrying a bag where must have her consoles, figures, comics and videogames. A little ahead of her is a boy a couple of inches shorter, but with very similar hair, the same curls in the center that they share with their father, clearly shorter and more limited than Loan's. He wears a vest that, although as wet as the clothes of his mother and sister, shows the same type of cut as the first, shirt, tie, pants and shoes included. The only jarring note in his neat perfect kid outfit is a high-necked shirt that emerges from the rest of the suit. When they are about to reach the roofed space, Lemy is surprised with his eyes. Absolutely muted, indifferent to the outside, it exhibits marks equal to those of his older sister under them. Both siblings, in contrast to the healthy and smooth skin of Aunt Lori, who looks young enough to be close to forty, have a pale, almost sick skin, in front of which Lemy can only remember Lupa and aunt Lucy.

-´´Lincoln!´´ - Aunt Lori exclaims, running to shake him. Lemy is provoked by some repulsion, but the old man returns the hug in spite of the wet clothes, after which they separate.

-"Are not you supposed to have an eye on us too, _Big Sister_? You get it? Hahaha!´´-

\- ´´I undershtood it at this time, but that doeshn´t make it better older shishter.´´- Exasperated complaint Lisa.

-´´It has been so long! How have you been?! I see that busy! And what you have grown! But if you were shorter than me the last time, Liena!´´ - She points with her fingers:

-´´_Three years give for a lot aunt.´´ -_ Seeming happy and ashamed.

While they all run over each other and assemble the noise pandemonium that characterizes them to answer or ask questions, the order is imposed by the curiosity of those involved, seeing that their words don´t even reach the center of the meeting.

\- ´´... and in all this time I managed to enter the conservatory, it was a lot of practice but ...´´ - at that moment her sister Lyra stops, realizing the expectation.

-´´Ehem ... Well, they must be tired from the trip, why do not we pass?´´ - Says the patriarch of the Loud family in the silence. Everyone accepts, but as they enter a spacious living room, he greets Loan.

-´´How have you been honey?´´

-´´I would like to know, Loan! You don´t know how things went with the repair service of Lemy Loud, and with the guitar, I can rock to the maximum now! Together with Bobby we prepare to defeat you in any fight in front of any screen!´´- Hastens to add the younger son of Luna.

-´´I-I'm ... qui-quite good, s-something tired for y-you know… f-for people ... on the plane ...´´- His cousin says, her expression even more disturbed than usual.

After this, father and son looked at each other quickly and nodded politely, without asking for more explanations. Before they can add anything else, behind Loan the figure of the boy is outlined. Definitely, for Lemy there is something ... strange about him. Standing by his sister's side, he stares into the old man's eyes.

-´´Hello, father-´´- His tone is monotone, how it seemed to be for the first time, but firm, in contrast to how much hesitates Loan. Surprisingly for his second male son, Lincoln seems more uncomfortable than a few minutes before. He holds the look of Lemy's new cousin, until he says:

-´´Hi, Leo, I hope the trip was quick. You can leave your bags in the first room on the right on the second floor, in Loan's room.´´-

Leo agrees as the only way to recognize what he has heard.

-´´G-go up first Leo, I'll be w-with you in a mo-moment, d-don´t worry. We're safe. "- Loan points out, while placing a hand, nervous, on the arm with which the boy holds his square suitcase. He moves the curious look to his sister, to take the bag in the other hand and go to the stairs, but not before observing their surroundings with what Lemy seems excessive attention. After all, the only thing that stands out about that house is its size ... and the people who live there. Finally, he notices that his eyes rest on him, and suddenly discovers the feeling he didn´t identify before and provoked that attention ... threat, the same one that was found in the school bullies ... but worse, somehow . That makes Lemy want to react as he would in that other place, but he's pretty good at restraining himself to be a 9-year-old rocker.

After one last overhaul, the unpleasant boy begins to climb the stairs, relieving him greatly. Loan murmurs an apology and goes to meet his mother, who is still talking to her sisters and two older nieces.

-"What's wrong with him, dude?"- He asks, more to nothing than to someone in particular. His father replies:

-´´It's your family, son. I hope you behave accordingly.´´-

-´´I'll do it if he does too! Did you see how he looked at us?!´´-

-´´Quiet. They will adapt, I think. For the moment, shouldn´t you be in your bed? It's already ten o'clock.´´ - He points with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

-´´Mom!´´ - Anticipating the movement of the nationally famous music that is his mother, he quickly climbs the steps that will take him to the room he shares with his brothers.

After saying good night to her mother, Bobby, Lyle, Lacy, Liby, Lemy and Lupa (who were still awake, defying their mothers' ban) and greet their aunts awkwardly, Loan climbs exhausted to the room that has reserved in the Loud House. The previous times she could stay until just past dawn trying a new version of Pokémon: Open Skies, but the day's experiences surpassed her. Opened the door softly to find the room tidier than she had left it. That was a side effect of Leo coming first to settle. The belongings of both were at the foot of the bed and the sack that his little brother occasionally used to sleep in his room. Loan still didn´t know why he was doing that (as far as she understood, he had no nightmares), but she was comforted by the thought that he was looking for her company. When she woke up terrified and he was there, it was better than finding herself alone in the dark. He moved toward the bed, pulled out the blankets and, before going to bed, hugged Leo gently, dressed in a two-piece sleeping suit that covered his entire body. He would not sleep until he knew she was resting. The boy returned the sample of affection slightly, as always. She lay down, tired, but had time to say:

-´´E-everything will improve, y-you'll see. You'd love to be he-here, just like me. "- Leo put the side of the folder he had in his hand, one of his complicated data tables, and rested his head on the pillow, remaining definitely below the Loan´s view. Closing her eyes, she prepared to live in the house, not have to go out again, install their appliances and remain as calm and happy as she could in that wonderful place, with her full family. She didn´t even know when she fell asleep.

-´´_Loan, Loan wake up!_´´ -


	3. Chapter 3

**Adaptation. Survival. Terror.**

-´´Come on Loan, it´s 11 AM!´´ -

Disoriented, she finally crossed the curtains of sleep to fix her gaze on her mother, impeccably dressed as always, who gently shook her shoulder.

-´´Ehh? W-what is it? What's wrong?´´ - She said, with some fear.

-´´I'm leaving, honey. My new office is in the center of the city, but if there is an emergency, I can arrive soon. Anyway, we're in our home now, so if something happens it's likely that your father or your aunts will take care of it, although I'm not sure how some of them will be handled.´´ - Smiles.

-´´Leo stays here, I handed him several books of accounting, so will be busy for a while. Pay a little attention, and have fun! See you in the afternoon. Oh, and Loan, remember to leave your room for a moment, take a shower or something.´´-

\- ´´Y-yes mom! Have a good day!´´ - While listening to Lori leave, perhaps in someone else's car, Loan thought about what happened. They were finally there, and her mother had spent most of the morning waiting for her to wake up. She felt somewhat guilty, so hurried to go to the children's bathroom, located in front of his room, crossing the long corridor. From what she saw, only Liena was out. Apparently there was some sort of day off for the schools.

There was no one in the bathroom, so she took out the towel reserved from the gigantic piece of furniture (it occupied almost a fifth of the considerable room), trying not to look at the empty space in front of the sink, gave the current of warm water, waited a moment and entered.

About twenty minutes later, with her hair still wet and dressed in the same clothes, she went back to her room to open the computer and review some of her online games. Leo's jacket was folded with attention, as always. He got up very early, almost at 5 AM for what her mother had told, and she was sometimes remorseful about waking up until so late when they were in the same room. Leo wouldn´t sleep until she did, but he never showed signs of resentment at the lack of sleep, except for the dark circles they had in common.

Drying her hair, she fumbled in her purse, taking out the two modern consoles and dozens of games she had brought from the apartment. Carefully going down the stairs, found the living room. As always, her father's old devices were connected to the TV. Loan liked retro games, but also enjoyed the last generations, with its detail, immersion and complexity. Before trying to install herself, she entered the kitchen. As expected, Leo was sitting at the huge table, with his laptop on one side, a book on the other and several sheets and notebooks in front. They were the business figures that their mother left to keep him entertained, and occasionally discover some loss of capital in the company. His brother was meticulous. Liby was also in the room, preparing a cereal and another book under his arm. Her cousin, unlike her, loved those of mystery and horror. The previous time it was gratifying to know that she started reading Lovecraft. She waved at her.

\- ´´Hi Loan, how did you sleep? I was just preparing this for Lacy. Don´t tell Aunt Lynn or mom please!´´-

-´´N-no problem. I sle-slept well enough, thank you.´´- Liby sighs in relief, and prepares to leave.

-´´Good morning Loan.´´- The tone of her brother, who at last looks up from his calculations, is unmistakable. Liby looks at him apparently surprised that he speaks.

-´´Hi Leo! Y-you would like to play a-a game of Overthrone after f-finish?´´ -

He looks at her for a moment, nods his head and fixes attention again, this time, on the computer screen. She knows that he prefers strategy games rather than shooters, fight or story arcs. He could get along with Liby on the reading side and with Bobby in regards to games. It would only take time ... maybe. She is still worried about what Ms. Ahdelny told her during her last session, a few weeks ago.

Liby leaves, giving her a stunned farewell and Loan prepares to settle down in the family chair, when she sees two heads, one of faded black and other with brown hair, sticking out from the long and low backrest.

-´´Loan! You finally woke up!´´ - Lemy shouts, excited.

-´´We were already somewhat worried...´´ - Bobby is the same shy and friendly boy that a while ago.

-´´He-hey guys, I'm glad to s-see you. What a-are you doing he-here? Where is Lyle?´´-

\- ´´Lacy convinced him to help her practice basketball, and since they canceled classes at the school today due to administrative reorganization or similar nonsense, we will be here all day! Don´t know how much we want to crush you! Get ready!´´- The rocker is so anxious that he jumps without stopping.

Loan smiles, passes them the controls she brought with her and prepares to keep the position as the best player in the Loud house. Only her father has been able to face her, and in his outdated franchises. After a lot of fuss and that Bobby badly connected some cables, they chose to start with something typical of racing, to warm up.

\- ´´Bobby, heck, don´t let her get ahead! Ahhh, bro, this isn´t going well!´´ - Despite his effort, it seems that Loan is imposing, although not without difficulty. It was a long time without playing that kind of thing, old and simple platforms with modern graphics and modalities that require the presence of another player in front of the screen.

-´´ I´m trying! I have nothing left ... it's not fair.´´-

Smiling enchanted, Loan passes by little to the first position, a bot in difficult, finishing the race.

-´´Awww, dude, this is not cool. We're just warming up!´´- Lemy has a hard time admitting defeat. As on other occasions, it´s Bobby who has to soothe the environment:

\- ´´What if we play the story mode of Sea of Stars III? Dad just brought it thinking you were coming, and has a cooperative mode for three people. I mean, if you like it.´´-

-´´I-I like the id-dea.´´-

\- ´´You're changing the subject!´´-

-´´Yes, but it would be funny anyway.´´-

-´´ ... Well, but make it clear that if our controls had not failed, we would have won.´´-

Smiling somewhat bewildered, Bobby goes to look for the game, muttering: "I left it near here."

Soon he returns bringing the small box and insert the disk in the reader. The game goes, like almost everything that fascinates the youngest of the cousins/siblings, of a stellar trip, which must necessarily land in a world clearly composed of water, except for a planetary beacon whose location is hidden for some reason, and which protagonists must find without perishing at the hands of the strange marine creatures of the environment ... or lack of supplies. For Loan it's quite interesting, but it´s obvious that Lemy only genuinely enjoys hunting scenes. Bobby plays as an engineer, and she takes the role of official cartographer. Time flows unknowable for the group, until while they discuss how to fill the fuel tank in the deep zone, Lupa enters the house, followed by Lacy and Lyle.

-´´Still there? It's amazing that I had time to take a walk, meet Lacy training, come back and still be with your strange stuff. Right Lemy?´´-

Stunned, the alluded protest: - ´´This is different!´´-

Loan waves to the other two. Both are sweaty, but while Lacy seems just as vital as every day, Lyle's exercise has taken its toll.

-´´It's enough, I'm hungry, my legs hurt, I just want to take a shower and pour myself some cereal! At last the slender boy bursts out.´´-

-´´Come on buddy!´´ - Exclaims Lacy- ´´We ate a cereal in the morning!´´-

-´´You'll say _you_ ate a cereal Lacy.´´-Lupa intervenes again.

-´´Hmmm true´´- Smiles- ´´Then let's see if there is any of that left. After all, I would like a snack also. Dad said we will lunch at three o'clock today, so there is still half an hour left!´´-

Meanwhile, the other three returns to engage in their game and Lupa climb the stairs discreetly. When Lyle and Lacy are going to the kitchen door, Leo comes out with things under his arm. Loan notices that the sheets are full of intricate schemes and simple calculations. He look briefly around and then move towards the room they share. _´´I promised him we would play´´_ she thinks. After a few minutes, pauses the game, just as she listens to their father telling Lacy to wait at lunchtime.

-´´I-I think it's time to save guys ...´´-

With a sour face, Lyle goes down the corridor towards the staircase, this time followed by a Lacy substantially more compunction than before.

-´´Yes, I think Dad said something about eating soon, although I would like to continue playing for a while. I think ... I think the signal comes from the bottom instead of the surface, although it could be another beast.´´-

-´´Got damn! It's okay! But we'll continue later, right Loan?´´-

-´´Ehhh ... ´´-The discomfort floods his being.- ´´I p-promised Leo that I would be with him for a while, and-you know...´´-

Bobby makes a sad face, but Lemy seems betrayed.

\- ´´At least tell me you'll be with us later! I don´t think you'll spend so much time, after all, he don´t do anything other than sit and write his weird stuff!´´-

-´´W-well, I ...´´-

\- ´´That's enough Lemy. We're going to eat soon, and Dad is preparing spaghetti, so stop bothering. ´´- Lyra, newly arrived, intervenes as she steps into the kitchen. Loan remembers that she usually helps her father when Liena isn´t there, but only to pass him the ingredients. Lyra's food wasn´t very appetizing the last time she came.

-´´Dammit! It's okay! You're so boring Lyra!´´ - Lemy looks a bit sulky, but he will forget it, or so she thinks.

Everything is being as he dreamed it would be to move permanently to his father's house. They go up the stairs, and she goes to her room, when something catches her attention in the direction of the bathroom:

-´´Come on man, let us in, Lupa has been there for hours, and we're as sweaty as a buffalo! Please!´´-

Leo is at the entrance to the bathroom, while Lyle and Lacy, fed up with the wait, and rebuke him to leave them his place. Loan tenses as Lemy and Bobby finish climbing. He looks at them, but doesn´t pay much attention, except to mutter "I came before."

-´´It will be only a moment, take it easy.´´- Lyle says, curt, while trying to use his small hand to move Leo away.

He reacts as it hadn´t happened in a long time. Quickly performs a sweeping movement with the arm, which hits Lyle's hand with force, moving him away.

-´´Hey! What's wrong with you?!´´ -Pounce Lacy and Lemy instantly. Paralyzed, Loan can only see how Leo stands, unfathomable to anyone but her, distilling terror and danger in equal parts.

In one move, Lacy tries to push him further away from Lyle, who holds his hand slapped with the other. Leo pushes her hard with the other arm, causing to fell to the ground. Although it´s obvious that she is more agile, quick and resistant than he, has a much smaller reach.

In that time, Lemy had arrived, with the same face of absolute determination that he always shows when he talked about the bullies that were daily bread for him and his friend Gordon at the Royal Woods School. He attacks Leo, to Loan's desperation, without giving any importance to the twenty centimeters and three years that separate them. With a firm tackle he shortens the distance while, as coordinated in advance, Lacy returns to combat immobilizing Leo's left arm. Her little brother, clearly overcome, reacts in the only way he knows. Because even if neither he nor his mother knows, what makes Leo that way is not autism or something like that ...

* * *

_-´´Loan, I found out that you moved in with your uncle in a few weeks,-_says in a video call Miss Ahdelny,_ -with your whole family. That includes Leo, right? ´´-_

_-´´Ehhh, yes ...´´ -_

_-´´Well, this may be important, so I'll be as direct as possible: for his sake, I haven´t said anything about his condition since the last time you came, but probably a move, with as many people in the same house as you and your mother said, entails unpredictable situations. Leo doesn´t have autism, not even some kind of asocial disorder. That's why you can talk so well with other people. A true autistic, even with years of treatment, would be unable to have a person-to-person talk as complex as the few I have heard from him.´´-_

_-´´B-but ... and then what-...?´´-_

_-´´It's an _antisocial_ personality disorder. I´m sorry for saying this, but his obvious rejection of the non-family world, of not having a guide as strong as your mother is, could have clearly evolved in a sociopath case, or something even worse. Within what fits, I'm not sure if a complete treatment would have had a safer effect. However, as I said before, in a new environment could develop violent tendencies if he feel a threat to him or you, as the episode of two years ago ... I recommend you have an eye on him. I cannot speak with full certainty, but it´s better to be safe than regret.´´-_

_-´´I d-don´t…´´-_

_-´´You are his older sister, have advanced a lot in your treatment, to the point that you only need a medication for weekly use, and also stay longer with him. On the other hand, I don´t think your mother believes me too much. You can do it?´´-_

_Loan was confused, but there was only one viable answer:_

_-´´I-I ... Yes.´´-_

* * *

With the mind back in the present, she saw how at last Leo showed genuine fear to anyone who looked. About to stumble and with his left arm completely useless, it seems that he hasn´t much to do against two young people clearly used to the physical struggle.

-´´W... wait, Leo ... - Too slow, too late.´´-

Leo extends the right hand directly towards the neck of the nearest opponent, who turns out to be Lemy. Making a great effort, he stabilizes and exerts more and more pressure on Lemy, now overwhelmed. Soon, Lacy start to hit Leo to release him, but it's too late. The image of her little brother slowly lifting and suffocating an increasingly red Lemy who still doesnpt know when to give up is too much for her.

-´´S-stop! Leo, en-enough, please! There is no more danger!´´ - She speaks out loud, with tears in her eyes.

Finally realizing the situation, the boy suddenly releases Lemy, who falls to the ground and begins to gulp air to blow and massage the marked throat. Lacy is ready to help him.

-´´I ... I'm sorry sister ... I made ... a mistake.´´- Finally, a slight tone of human emotion dyes his voice. He reserves it for her or their mother. This time, it´s sincere repentance, although she doesn´t know if it´s for causing her to panic or for having done somehow contravened their mother.

\- ´´WHAT´S HAPPENING HERE !?´´ - Lyra interrupts in the scene, clearly frightened. At that moment Lupa comes out of the bathroom

-´´And this?´´ - The albino girl is slightly interested.

Facing Leo, Lyra says sharply:

-´´Let's clarify what happened!´´- Turning back to Lemy, at that moment trying to get up with the help of Lyle and Lacy. - ´´He's almost finished! Everyone will have to give me an explanation!´´-

Since no one is in a position to do so, Lyra gives up. He approaches Leo again, holding his gaze firmly. From what Loan sees, she is in a rage. It has always been the most responsible. His brother, for the first time, isn´t able to resist, and recoils, again with his face like a block of stone of some virtual fortress, until he stands a little behind her.

-´´I-I-I'm sorry, did-dn´t suppose that ... Lem-my ... B-better w-we go ...´´-

Lyra looks like she wants to calm the waters now, so she nods lightly. Leo follows her to their room. She turns on both laptops while he looks at the empty space. When the medieval game is loaded, Loan puts the computer in front of Leo.

-´´J-just ... just play. Okay? Leo, y-you shouldn´t have done that ... it's o-our family now, b-but mom will fix it.´´ - Ask with kindness. He may have acted like someone enormously violent, but her little brother is fragile, especially in this kind of circumstances. The doctor was right.

At last, Leo accepts the PC and places the mouse while she opens one of her bags of potato chips. It´s easy for her to feed on packed things for a long time, but if Leo doesn´t feel hungry he will not eat on his own initiative, and that can take even a couple of days, so she offers some.

The game begins, her brother commanding the flanks and she taking the center. While the battle unfolds, Loan tries not to pay attention to the discussion that takes place below, first among the children and then including the adults who are arriving.

At the end of the day, his mother goes through the room to verify that they are well. She looks very, very tired, and brings them a couple of spaghetti dishes with sauce.

-´´Dry well ... We'll have to fix this tomorrow. Loan?´´-

\- ´´Y-yes?´´-

-´´Don't sleep past twelve and ... thanks.´´-

She leaves, letting them finish the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not so likely.**

_*The previous night*_

The Loud family ate in a very uncomfortable silence. After Lyra first and Lisa later applied some care to Lyle, and especially Lemy, they took some time to sit down at the table. Curious as it seemed, a fight had never reached such proportions. Yes, it was normal there to see conflicts, arguments, even an occasional battle muddle in which it was impossible to distinguish the participants, as in their own youth, but never so much. Lincoln didn´t know what to do at the time, but what distressed him the most was that his sisters would start arriving in a few hours. For now the best thing was to keep things calm, a bit of normality. Lemy was clearly furious and humiliated, Lyra worried and Bobby embarrassed, apparently because he had done nothing to help his cousins. Even so, his attitude was understandable according to the Loud patriarch, at the time. From what the third of his daughters had said, they threw themselves at Leo, hoping to contain him easily. Her first son seemed as weak as he was at his age, but he was only a few inches shorter than his 9-years-older sister. It wasn´t reasonable to confront him, although both Lacy and Lemy showed the same temerity as their mothers. As far as he knew, it was weird even for Leo to react like that. Not that they would have had much treatment, at least not as much as with Loan. The boy respected him, but all the authority that Lincoln had over him derived from Lori. He was in those thoughts when he realized he needed more information about the fight. His children didn´t seem willing to give it to him.

-´´Dude, I told you there was something wrong with him, you know?´´- Lemy finally decided to speak, his voice somewhat strangled.

-´´It's not that you behaved very well knucklehead.´´ - Lincoln knows his daughter well in common with Lucy. Lupa knows that if she provokes Lemy, she will find out about the whole story. Normally he would stop her at the beginning, but now he thanks her in silence.

\- ´´The guy is crazy! He attacked Lyle for a little touch!´´ – Lyle lifts his thin arm with his bandaged hand, aching.

\- ´´And all that to see who went first to the bathroom? This is serious, but I don´t know who acted worse here.´´- Says Lyra.

-´´I told you, it was something of everyday! It's just that the guy has problems!´´ - Apostle Lemy.

-´´I'm not so sure about that. When he was in the kitchen seemed quite normal, concentrated yes, but not violent.´´ - Liby takes advantage of entering the conversation. Lupa smiles, knowing that there is nothing to stop the current channel.

-´´Apart from his terrible sense of dress, I don´t see anything wrong with him. After all, we'll put up with you Lemy´´. - Leia throws a taunt at her brother.

-´´Very funny Leia, now try to say it WITHOUT BREATH!´´ -

\- ´´... Maybe he just felt threatened ... ´´- Bobby's opinion is quickly ruled out by the athlete:

-´´And because what? Lyle barely did anything! We had priority to use the bathroom!´´-

-´´You're just resentful that you could not beat him.´´- Worthy Lynn's daughter, Lacy frowns at Lupa's comment.

-´´ ... He scares me. ´´- With a low voice, Lizy puts on the table her childish perception.

-´´Well Dad, I think you owe us some kind of explanation.´´ - Going back to the main topic, after the silence that provokes the comment of the lover of the beasts, Lyra rebukes him.

-´´Me?´´- Normally Lincoln would find himself more awake, but preparing lunch and dinner for almost two dozen people and creating the conceptual art of a new comic book saga left his mind trying to digest what had happened, and how to reassure his numerous offspring.

-´´Yes, after all you were the one who visited them in England.´´ - Realizing that he has the attention of his children, sets out to narrate what little he knows.

-´´Well, the truth is that in the last years I have gone very little. Leo usually stays in the living room or accompanies Lori to work, doesn´t speak very often and likes things about strategy, logic, strange data ... He is very obedient with Lori, but I hadn´t seen him hurting nothing or no one, this is as rare for me as it´s for you. So it seems he doesn´t like physical contact ...´´-

\- ´´So you know less than us if it fits, and you are his father.´´ - The tone of Lupa is not of recrimination, only surprise.

-´´The people like him tend to be resherved kidz.´´ - Lisa has finished fast. She arrived late to the room they share the night before, which can only mean that she will be involved in another experiment. -"If you excuse me, I musht go take care of Lulu. Warn me when the resht arrive Lincoln.´´-

The albino nods his head meditatively. After arguing for a while, their dear children are reassured, each one going their own way. It's almost 6 o'clock, and soon his wife-sisters will start coming. He takes the time to listen to Liby talk about his new camera, Bobby telling him about the game he gave them and Lyra specifying how little (and disturbing) he saw of the scene. While he returns to the desk to finish drawing the last pages, Liena arrives from the university, finding out what happened, and forgetting to talk by signs in her hurry to make sure Lyle is well.

An hour later arrives from his work as antiquarian Lucy, silent, and appears behind his chair:

-´´I perceive darkness here ... Did something happen? ´´-

-´´No! Well, yes, but I ... It is better to explain it later, when they are all here.´´ - It will be easier to tell the story that one by one in order of arrival. They deserve to know at the same time and calmly. Most of the major punishments in the Loud house were established by consensus (almost impossible to achieve) among adults.

-´´I saw Lemy more angry than usual. What did he do now?´´-

Lincoln declines to respond, but takes the hand of his younger sister. The paternity of so many people is not easy, especially when he is the only one at home that is available to solve the infinite problems that arise from the coexistence between their children.

Lucy seems to understand it and leaves, although not totally calm. He knows she probably thinks they found Lemy again with _grass_ smell, a habit he's recently begun to imitate from Lupa.

A few lines of drawing and hours later, two cars are heard entering the spacious garage. That means that all except Lynn, who returns from work on foot, and Luna, whom the band carries, are there.

-´´Finally! It's amazing that patents take so long!´´ - Lola had another altercation with one of the firms that sponsor her.

-´´Easy sis, after all it isn´t likely that the capital of that company be enough to get a full product in a month.´´- Lincoln sees Lori entering and talking to the model.

-´´Hello Link! Why the long face?´´ - Luan is the next to enter. She kisses him after the question, about to let go of some of his intricate teasing, although the situation doesn´t warrant it.

-´´We need to talk. Everyone. Preferably before Luna arrives.´´-

-´´Uhhhhh. That doesn´t sound good! A shower and I'll be here in nothing!´´- Keeping the trot in place, Lynn walks into the room. Lincoln nods before the curious gaze of the others, who have been crossing the door in the meantime.

-´´Family meeting! Could not we talk in our room? ´´- Leni is enthusiastic.

-´´This is bad Leni.´´- They hear a whisper.

-´´Ahhh! Lucy!´´ -

Slowly everyone sits in the kitchen, and at Lana's request, Luan places one of his cameras on the door to make sure no one hears the conversation.

-´´And well? Why are we here talking instead of having dinner? I'm hungry, and I already smelled the Lincoln´s spaghetti.´´ - Direct to the point when it comes to food, as only Lynn can.

Without giving many detours, Lincoln explains the little he knows to the women.

-´´And can you tell us why that guy reacted like that? When he's in the mood, he can be provocative, but I don´t see the reason for doing that to Lemy!´´- Lola intervenes at the end of the interrupted narrative.

Lincoln, hesitant, tries to explain himself while he sees how Lori pales.

-´´From what Lyra told me, Lyle tried to push him away, to which Leo hit him. Lemy and Lacy attacked him in retaliation, or perhaps to prevent it from continuing. At that point Lyra is not very sure´´.-

-´´My sweet Lyle! Is he okay ?!´´ - Leni reacts as expected. Terrified.

-´´Girls ...´´ -Luan looks somewhat uncomfortable.

-´´The air smells full of secrets ...´´- Lucy sighs.

-´´You're right. Is there something you didn´t tell us?´´- Lynn attacks again, dazed.

The looks go from him to Lori.

-´´There must be some kind of mistake´´- she declares, more nervous than before. -´´Leo would never do that without some kind of strong provocation. I specifically ordered him not to harm anyone. Probably this is not for as much, only he scares the contact ...´´ –

-´´Guys! ´´- Making excessive gestures to keep quiet, Luan tries to show them the camera, but does not give him time.

-´´What did that little _phenomenon_!´´ - Like a hurricane of black, purple and heavy rock style, Luna enters the kitchen angry. - ´´_My son _will now have marks on his neck for months!´´ –It´s clearly that she went to the second floor before the notified that she was in the house- ´´Dude, I have no problem with _freaks_, but this is too much! I don´t know what kind of monster you raised, but a normal boy does not do that!´´-

Until now reasonable within what fits, Lori jumps out in fury:

-´´Well, if you taught your son to talk instead of running like crazy against people, this wouldn´t have happened!´´-

As the discussion goes on, with each of the Loud sisters positioning themselves in favor of some side, Lincoln has a sudden and unpleasant memory. This was the afternoons before Ronnie Anne left, unable to bear the fact that so many people wanted to impose their judgment on her for 4 consecutive years. He did his best to help, but his sisters/ wives weren´t. Changing a lifetime of customs was a titanic task that he couldn´t undertake successfully. Curiously, after she left Bobby with them, things calmed down a bit. Now, with the incredible volume of the discussion (which would surely keep awake the kids up there), he felt a panic that the past would repeat itself. Lori had just arrived, at last his beloved family was together again. He doesn´t want them to separate.

-´´Control him then, or I will!´´ - Claims Lynn at that moment.

-´´**Enough**!´´ - The albino shouts. Everyone looks surprised, which causes him to get a little nervous. - ´´We should ... ´´- Sighs.- ´´Look, I know we're all worried about the kids, but we should take some time, you know, to think about what happened. It isn´t a good idea to discuss such important things, or to make accusations so lightly, in this situation. I propose that we go to sleep ... Everyone. ´´- His gaze is clearly directed at Luna, Lynn and Lori, who observe each other with the intention of continue the fight. The first to react is a decayed Leni, followed by the other sisters, grumbling. Lincoln knows that he will have to compensate them in due time, but he cannot see how they destroy each other that day. Any day.

-´´You will have to put order in this bro, sooner or later. ´´- Luna leaves the room, going like the rest to his common room. Still angry, Lynn nods in his direction. Only Lori remains.

-´´Lincoln, I ...´´ -

-´´You said it was a small accident, two years ago. That it was nothing to be overwhelmed.´´-

\- ´´And so it was! I don´t know what happened! Leo wouldn´t ignore a direct order for nothing! It's not a phenomenon, it's our son, a good little boy, he just needs more time! You have to believe me ...´´ - Sadness appears in her eyes. He moves and hugs his older sister.

-´´I do. Just ... you have to prevent this from happening again, Lori.´´-

-´´I'll take care of it.´´- She still hasn't regained her composure completely, but he can tell she's calmer.- ´´I'll leave some food for the kids ...´´ -

-´´Good idea. I will go to the room, to try to contain the murmurs a bit. ´´- He has nothing left but to show his best smile while she takes a little from the pot, serves it in small plates and leaves, although what he would most like is that nothing of that would ever happened. Exhausted, he gets up from the chair, looks out of the corner of his eye in case there was something lit in the room, turns off the light and goes out with his head down.


	5. Chapter 5

**'' Almost '' is not '' nothing ''**

They overcame a little. It couldn´t be too much, Loan told herself before starting the previous skirmish. Or if? Like every program on her computer, the game had the time function disabled. It wasn´t pleasant to constantly remember that there was a time beyond the current, a space outside his comfortable room, but even her eyes, trained for years to focus luminous screens on proportionally dark rooms, showed signs of weariness. Not many, but they were there, in the momentary blurs of the battlefield, the delays in processing some aspects of simulated combat.

How long were they like this? Overthrone was immersive. Normally the game was played with each pair of commanders of individual armies facing the others, but her brother and she used to intermix their troops. With Loan in charge of the tactic, the fight face to face, and Leo directing the macro strategy, even the highest ranks had trouble imposing themselves. The previous match had been extremely balanced.

''A-archers? '' Asks, but she know the answer. He is always predictable like a mechanical watch.

''In position.'' She likes when her little brother does that, lean concentrated on the keyboard. It's a reminder of her at his age ... and thereafter. Those kinds of things make her feel as if everything is according to what she should be. They allowed her to ignore the rustle inside her, pointing out that it must have been normal if she wasn´t ... well, Loan.

''Good! '' Excited by the fray, she gives the charge order to cavalry reserves, deciding the battle in their favor. Leo barely knows how to use elite armored units with as much mobility as those, so she includes them in her army while he fill the spaces with numerous heavy infantry. Loan smiles, until realizes what she has just done, what they had been doing all night. Reality is a hard blow like rock. They should have been asleep hours ago, note along with the tenuous first ray of daylight. They were supposed to give explanations to their aunts, prevent the things from getting worse, and Leo will feel bad when he realizes that contravened his mother's orders for the second time in twenty-four hours. How beautiful it would be if they could stay in the room for the rest of the day...

'' _One moment_ '' – She think quickly

Her mother must go to work, and everyone in the house is used to her not going out of her own room many days a week. She just had to find a way to keep Leo there ... which will not be so difficult, considering the scandal of the previous day. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye. Seems hesitant, considering what to do now that he also noticed the evening luminescence. It´s the right moment. She smile nervously.

''L-Leo? Mom just told us that not to go to sleep too late... didn´t say the day.´´

He looks at her, assessing her words, but she knows that will not detect any contradictions or falsehood there. Why he should? His mother, in an oversight probably caused by the experiences of the previous day, forgot to give clear, concrete and specific guidelines to his son. He thinks about it for a moment.

''W-we can change of g-game, b-before she arrives ...'' A hint of remorse runs through her, but it´s silenced quickly.

The boy nods his head, energetic. His hair hardly moves. Loan remembers that if she combed it, her would be the same. Forgetting her worries again, she takes the third and last of his consoles from the bottom of the bag, next to a screen of sufficient size to fit in it. Seeing what she does, Leo turns off his computer and hands him the extender. Connecting both devices and extending a semi-plane control that he takes quickly, she turn on the console. A couple of years ago, the market released a new MMORPG game modality, combining the joystick and screen of the most specialized platforms with the keyboard of a traditional computer. At nineteen, Loan had begged Lori for her. Of course, she had taken the opportunity to send her daughter to the gym (months of physical inactivity had their price), with disastrous results. Leo was next to her.

Climbing awkwardly to her bed while she was folding her legs again, sitting in the Oriental style, her little brother stood next to her so he could observe the only screen she could bring. Sticking to it so that the control boards stayed side by side and opening the interface of their new adventure, Loan thought that everything was as it should be again.

''P-prepared? '' In the extinguished eyes of Leo shine a spark, and she swore that there was peace there, of which very sporadically it appeared to the surface when they were the three in their old department.

''Yes.'' Strengthened the control in the thin hand, without giving signs that it bothered him to talk.

_Start._

* * *

They have been lost again. Both in the game and of reality. Everything fits into place again with the soft knocks on the door and the new sunbeam, even stronger than before, penetrating her space.

''Loan! You woke up early ... '' The mother of both sounds puzzled while entering the room, but she´s easily recomposing herself. After all, being a CEO requires the ability to deal with one's own reactions. Otherwise one of her important deals could collapse.

''Leave that. I have to talk to both of you. " There's no point in trying to delay her, so they both release the controls carefully. The first part of the speech is naturally firm and authoritative.

''Leo. It´s wrong to attack people. Less to the family, and I'm very disappointed. Never do something like that again''.

''Yes mother.''

The boy lowers his head, greatly embarrassed. Loan knows all too well what it feels like not to give the width as far as Mom is concerned, but she never does, unlike Leo. That's why she's surprised by what's coming.

''I ... I know that the change is not easy, for anyone'' The tone is now measured, kind, she looks in her direction. '' I also had problems with my sisters, before ... and now. It's part of living in such a big family. I know I'm not a perfect mother, but I love them as much as I love my life, and I'll always be there for you, no matter what, trying to make up for the past. " Ends fiercely.

Then, their mother hugs them tightly. Trapped in the warmth of the moment, Loan is assailed by a terrible thought. _"If she hadn´t tried to control you to become her, we wouldn´t be like that. You would have everything what you dream of, and cannot reach. But now you're not even able to talk to people. All thanks to her. You are a disappointment. " _Sometimes her mind ran through those volumes, the bad days. The days on which she took medication. But feeling Lori and Leo (his body transmitted discomfort, but didn´t break the contact) so close to her, each expressing something similar to love in their own way, it has never been easier to relegate that insidious corner of her mind to oblivion .

´´I-I also lo-love you m-mom... '' She pinched their cheeks, smiling.

''Well, it's time for me to leave. Back to work. You have a free day, take advantage of it. Your father told me he would bring lunch to the room if you wanted. '' Makes her way to the door and says goodbye one last time. They are alone again, silence is installed between them.

´´S-sometimes these thi-things happen, but you d-don´t have to protect us from anything. Do you see? M-mom said it. We're _safe_ here. " What he did was terrible, she's worried about Lemy and Lyle, but at the end of the day, who is she to judge the surly little brother in front of her?

It took years to understand that they were two sides of a coin, although that scared her. They understood each other. They took care of the outside world and themselves, most of the time, despite their failures. That was enough. She point to the space beside her, an invitation to resume the game.

Leo has no reason to distrust her, which is evident when he finally relaxes the tense posture and sits down next to her. They have been in the room for almost 18 hours, not to mention that he hasn´t have slept in 27, but that doesn´t matter. The time has come for Loan to do what she loves most again, she thinks does best, no matter how much it hurts. Escape from reality. Like a castaway to the remains of his boat, she clings back to his time together in front of the screen in the chaotic ocean that is the disaster of the previous afternoon.

* * *

It´s close to 1 PM. On a Saturday like this, her father prepares lunch before, because no one will reach beyond those in the house (which are the vast majority, except her mother and aunt Lola). Loan calculates that this is the time between when the food is ready and that it is served, when calls everyone to the table. He probably has little time, so she moves cautiously, shyly greeting the aunts or siblings/cousins on the way.

While some of them greet her with naturalness, others give to understand their distrust. It will pass away, or that she want to believe. When she is about to see the kitchen door, four small figures intercept her.

''Loan! Are you okay? " Even if it's Lemy who asks, Bobby, Lyle and Lizy seem equally worried.

''Y-yes! Why I shouldn´t be? " She tries to look normal, but knows that her attitude is not as convincing as the ugly purple lines on the neck of her rocker brother-cousin, or the bandage on Lyle´s hand. They are suspicious.

''We thought something had happened to you! Aunt Lori went to your room! '' Even among her nephews, her mother has a fearsome and well-founded reputation, and Lizy is no exception. Loan hugs her, what calms the little girl.

''D-don´t wo-worry, I ...''

''Then why you didn't come with us? '' Lyle inquires puzzled.

Before she could respond, Lemy returns to the charge, clearly annoyed:

''Because she was busy with that lunatic. ''

''Leo isn´t ...'' Before things get complicated, Bobby intervenes as his father would.

''Do you at least think that you could, perhaps, spend some time with us ...? ''

That makes hope arise again in the boys faces, and Loan knows that she cannot deny them almost nothing when they put themselves like that. That reminds her of the uncomfortable talk she had with her mother a while ago about the way she was conceived. Perhaps because of their innocence, she is more willing to be close to her younger brothers, and knows that she feels many things when she is with the trio. According to Lori, he inherited it from her, which terrifies her, and makes blush. But now doubt.

''Guys ... I don´t k-know ... I ... I ... ''

"You see? She prefers him before us! " At what Lemy says, even Bobby shows signs of betrayal in his calm eyes. That shatters her, and Lizy seems almost sobbing again.

''I told you to stop bother Loan with your jealousy. Loan, dad is in the kitchen. "

''L-Lyra?''

''Lyra ?! '' Lemy looks stunned. Loan remembers seeing her in her room next to Liena. She must have gone unnoticed when going down. Addresses everyone when she speaks:

'' Well? '' - The others listen her, except Lemy, who stays close to hear the conversation.

''Y-you're not going to ... you k-know ... ask or so-something? '' The nerves crush the young woman with matted blond hair.

''Dad said to leave things as they are a while, there is enough hostility in the environment thanks to Mom''- The look in the direction of her younger brother is full of meaning. '' Anyway, I would like to get at the bottom of this.''-

'' ... T-thanks, I s-suppose...''

´´You're welcome. Now go, or maybe more people come to ask uncomfortable questions. "

Hearing that relieves her a lot (she can finally get out of the distressing situation she has gotten into) but she also becomes sad, remembering the desolate, furious or a mixture of both eyes of the others. When she passes Lemy's side, she says:

''I- I pro-promise that I'll be here later ...''

That illuminates the face of the kid, who runs to tell Bobby and Lyle, and what makes it worth knowing that she will have to stay awake for much longer. After all, Leo will probably be exhausted early with no tasks to focus on, and it was worth losing a little more sleep for the boys.

''I´m glad you go down to look for food sweaty. I pulled out a few rations thinking about go to leave you them, but I see you got ahead. " She nods, looking scared around her.

''Take it easy, the food can wait'' -He lowers the intensity of the pan and leaves the stove, putting a hand that feels warm through the cloth on her shoulder- ''It's good to try things on your own, but don´t demand too much yourself. Everything will return to normal, you'll see. " He always knows how to relax her, even if it's a little bit. She corresponds as she can to his natural affability.

''Y-yes dad. I believe you. " She says, and diminishes the erratic looks to the surroundings.

´´All right then. I hope that by the end of the week we can eat all at the family table. It hasn´t happened in years, and I'm very anxious! " He looks happy in a similar way to her arrival.

''M-me too ... I would-love it ...'' Although she is very happy there, knows that she must return.

''Don´t worry, go if you want. Oh, and Loan ... I know sometimes it can be fun not to sleep at your age, especially having something good on your hands, but control that, right? Or it could take a price later. " He rolls an eye and points to himself. She smiles too, trying to hide that she will do just the opposite very soon. It's not that she's very good at lying, not like Leia at least, but she puts in her best effort, which must be credible. Mentally promises that, after this, she will sleep the next day, even though she knows that isn´t likely her mother allow her.

Lincoln made sautéed potatoes with some type of croquette of a very delicious appearance, so she hurriedly climbs the stairs to her room.

Something looks ... out of place coming to the entrance. She takes only a second to notice: The door is half-open. Leo never leaves the door half-open.

Losing all the confidence she had gained, she separated the wood with care not to throw the dishes, to find a scene that freezes her blood. Leo is sitting in his sleeping bag, with one of his forgotten fantasy books next to his right hand. In front of him is a girl who, even in the gloom of the room, is evident her snow-white skin and hair, facing him with a look as devoid of emotion as his own. Lupa.

Loan doesn´t know how much time passes, or if they have even noticed her presence, when suddenly her cousin smiles widely. Even in broad daylight, that grimace is intimidating to the vas majority. Now, she recoils when she sees the lupine gesture accentuated by the long fangs and the amber eyes. Most likely that will terrify anyone, but in Leo it has no visible effect from her position.

''I like you child. So much that I prefer to warn you. Maybe they act like idiots, but those idiots are my brothers and sisters. I wouldn´t want something to happen to you for trying those… things again. After all, we should all sleep... Take it as friendly advice. " She patted the book, which caused a slight flinch in Leo. The smile widens the girl, and she starts to get up. Surprisingly, her little brother answers:

''You ... you're threatening me''. He seems very embarrassed to have discovered it. '' Yesterday ... it shouldn´t have happened. It will not happen again. But your words have no effect. Fear you ... it wouldn´t be rational. "-

It's very strange for Loan that for Lupa it doesn't matter too much.

''While I have results, the reasons don´t care. But you already knew that, right? Dad surpassed himself again, so I smell. "-Points as she passes a completely bewildered Loan, and softly closes the door.

When she recovers, Loan hands the plate and fork to Leo, guiding him to eat in her bed. Occupied eating, at the end she finally up processing what happened.

''Leo ... T-that could be-be v-very dangerous...'' With his slightly cloudy look, he puts an inquisitive expression. Instead of responding to the unspoken question as she would normally do, she draws her little brother to herself, fearful, handing him his book. They end up sitting on the bed, he with the back in her knees. Loan realizes that the contact continues to bother him, but he tolerates it while his eyes end up giving in to sleep. He is still twelve years old, but from a long time ago he showed something fragmented inside him, something irremediably broken ... like her. Sometimes, the good days, the family makes her to forget this part of her being. She continues to wrap around his skinny body until she is sure he has fallen asleep, and leaves him gently to rest on the bed. She will sleep today in the sack, but doesn´t care too much. She waits a moment, nervous, and gets up to fulfill her promise to spend time with the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go again. Or not.**

She had fallen asleep again, but this time things were somewhat strange. Her mind made a great effort to identify what didn´t fit Loan's normality (even for her that sounded out of place, a reminder that she was not normal), while her body didn´t send any information. First, there were no dreams. There were always dreams at bedtime, sometimes terrifying, sometimes sad or happy, but mostly confusing. Even the strongest medication from previous years did little to avoid it. That was weird. Second, now that she thought about it, she didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing in her memory was Lemy celebrating because the three managed to distract her to avoid getting the highest score. Third, instead of waking up in silence or because of his mother's words and caresses, she heard broken whispers around her. Without identifying them at first, she panicked. The pills were in his room, the only ones he kept saving for occasions when the invisible voices attacked harder.

´´Shhh! I told you to lower your voice child.´´ That sounds like the voice of Lupa. She must be reprimanding Lemy for something. Or are she still dreaming? Something begs her, he orders her to continue sleeping, with a voice that alternates soft velvet and cold steel. That she let what is happening for later. It´s almost always very difficult to say no, but now it is transformed into a effort worthy of the heroes in the stories of her roleplay games. Not of her. Perhaps.

´´What happens to Loan Aunt Lori? Is she feeling bad?´´ - A childish voice intercedes, quite worried. Undoubtedly it's of Lizy.

´´Quiet Lizy, Loan was just very tired from playing until too late. Give her space; she will wake up in a little while. Let me know if it happens, I'm going to the kitchen. If she don't wake up in half an hour we have lunch, so go to the bathroom and wash your hands kids. We wait for you there Link.´´

Finally in a state similar to wakefulness, Loan realizes that her mother is right, and now everything fits. She notes the touch of the sofa in one hand. _¨I should have fallen asleep before the end of the game. ¨ _At last the thought enters the drowsy space of her conscience. Not even her body accustomed to the long periods of insomnia could have resisted so much. Slowly she opens the eye that is not covered by a cushion and sensations invade her nervous system. The first to notice the movement is her father.

´´I think she's already awake. Loan?´´ - His voice feels somewhat less calm than before ... than the day before, she must remember herself.

´´Hmmpfmm ...´´ - Even without the mattress in his mouth, she wouldn't have been able to make anything coherent. Was completely exhausted. New shadows approach as her vision clears, resenting the full light in the room. It can only be later than noon.

´´Well, it was expected. You sound just like me after ahh... a long day of hard work. How did you sleep? " Focusing, Loan perceives her father's relaxed smile.

´´Loan! Are you all right? "Lemy hovers over her, who slightly shakes her head to completely free her vision. Above the rocker, Liena is seen, with Lulu in her arms, and a few steps behind Bobby, Lyle and Lizy.

´´I-I ... Well ... I-I'm fine ... What t-time is it?´´ - The voice comes out so fragile that her father quickly looks back in his direction.

´´Don´t harass Lemy´´ Lupa puts a hand on his shoulder, and it shows on the wrinkled leather of his jacket she is squeezing.

´´Hey! ´´

´´According to my watch, four twenty-seven. I'll go get you a glass of milk, don't move much sweaty.´´

´´Y-yes ...´´ - When her father leaves, accompanied by Liena, who gives him a smile of comfort, everyone comes up with their questions, but she comes forward for the first time:

´´W-what happened?´´

´´So you don't remember anything? Nothing at all? No matter! I can tell you our spectacular victory over the former champion (You can get used to the new title)! When you failed the strange loaded attack ... Ouch!´´ - Lemy begins, and receives a slight fishing from Lupa.

´´I warned you.´´

´´You just closed your eyes. We couldn't wake you, and if we said something to the elders, they were going to punish us for staying playing too late.´´ Bobby takes over before Lemy can get back on the charge or start a fight with his older sister.

´´And we couldn't take you back to your room, so we prefer to cover you. I borrowed one of Mom's blankets for that. We have to return it.´´- Lyle, uncomfortable, points to the flowery fabric that covers it. Seeing it, the gratefulness stuns her.

-Return ... T-thanks! - Lyle blushes a little, but finally Lizy manages to get around the legs of her older brothers, reaching Loan.

´´Loan! I was worried! I thought you were gonna die and… ´´ Sobs the little girl, hugging her. Although he can't coordinate well at all, he manages to gently pat him on the head.

´´T-there's nothing to fe-fear Lizy ... See? I-I´m perfectly! ´´

She is suspicious, but it shows that her words had some effect. Normally others are the ones that calm her. It is too much information in a short time, but she is forced to remain conscious. Her father will come and the voices of others will stop rumbling.

´´W-where is mom? And Leo? ´´

Suddenly, those in front of her move their eyes away, and Lupa points with her thumb back. What Loan sees is even stranger than the entire previous situation, to the point that she again suspects of her mental aptitude. Apart in a corner of the floor and with a chess board between them, Liby and Leo look at the pieces with palpable concentration. Everyone stares.

´´What is it? ´´Dad is back ´´Ahhh, that. Isn't it great? Leo came very early in the morning and waited for you to wake up. Liby was the next one to wake, (It's amazing that they can do it on a Sunday, I would never even think about doing that) she realized and brought that board. They have been playing since then.´´

Very surprised, finishes assuming what she sees while receiving the warm glass and begins to take small sips. Her mother enters the room, and reacts to the scene.

"I told you!" She, excited, runs to hug and plant a kiss to her father. "I told you he only needed time! Do you see Linky? " She is so happy that she forgets to punish Loan for what she did. Even puts a warm hand on his hair. Her father departs a little.

´´Y-yes, of course, I always knew you were right, but ... Ehem ... Lori? The kids? ´´ - The vast majority of these have turned to stare at them, disgusted and nervous. Loan on the other hand barely blushes. Like her mother, the purest joy floods his being. Everything goes so well...

´´Oh, yes. It's not that they haven't seen it before anyway, Ehhh? - Her mother is still smiling, but has returned to her posture somewhat more formally. Lincoln also dyes his cheeks a lighter red, but Loan knows Lori is right. Sundays are usually used by her aunts to spend time with him, forgotten work routines.

´´Do you feel you can get up honey? ´´ She change the subject ´´ Lisa said that your body had suffered a mild nervous breakdown due to lack of sleep or something similar, and that you would be somewhat weak when you returned to consciousness. Do you think you can come to eat with us? Only if you want, of course.´´

-Y-yes, I would li-like it! ´´ One of the last sensations to return to her body is hunger, an unusual companion that now roars loudly. The last thing she ate was the spaghetti with Leo the previous day.

The children shout with joy, and she makes the effort to stand up, helped by her father and Liena, who has recently arrived to indicate with their hands that the food is ready. When she thinks that can stand on her own, the feet fixed on the carpet, her brother and Liby begin to keep the board, approaching. Liby discreetly greets:

´´Good Morning!´´

´´Hi-Hi Liby, how did it go? ´´ - She has a hard time hiding her interest, but the dental appliance girl doesn't get it completely. Liby still looks thoughtful. ´´Well, it's complicated, you know. Leo has an good defense, and I was not used to playing chess beyond a few games. I have a lot to think about.´´ She walks away, concentrated. Behind comes her little brother, who stares at her and makes a hand gesture. It does not seem so, but she knows that waiting for her probably from dawn means he was also worried. When approaching, receives an obfuscated reaction of Lemy, that straightens the back and swells the chest, defiant. Leo doesn't even show signs of noticing.

The glances are enough as a greeting, and everyone prepares to eat putting together a hustle in which some jokes, moans and questions are sporadically distinguished. Upon arriving at the dining room, they notice that their father and Liena have truly surpassed themselves. Multiple sources of various vegetables swimming in stew, roasted chicken, cooked potatoes and salad decorate the table, to which their aunts sit with greater or lesser degree of anxiety, and greet them happily. Even the cutlery is special, one of Aunt Lucy's strange collections, for the linear designs that are seen before they are served. As lunch begins, the volume rises even more if possible, with everyone telling multiple anecdotes about their week, the time they were separated, the investigations of Aunt Lisa, Aunt Lynn and Lacy's soccer team, the state of the Dad's comics, Liby's new research system, and so many other topics that have no place in the busy normal life of most of the Louds. For a moment it seems that Bobby is saddened a bit, but her father rushes to make them laugh with one of his stories about Lyra's childhood, when she enjoyed rock music, distending the atmosphere with Aunt Luna's laugh. Since his mother left, his little brother/cousin sometimes gets melancholy attacks in meetings like this. She hopes that he will soon overcome that pain completely, but she understands. She doesn't know what would do if she didn't have her mother or father even for a day. Sometimes she may not spend so much time with them, or is terrified from Lori on some occasions (well, most) but they are fundamental pillars of her life. They are the stability that allows her to fight the worst attacks. They and the medicine.

The dishes begin to empty quickly. So many hungry people, especially them, can't take long to devour a lunch, doesn´t matter what sumptuous and abundant it is. Beside her, Leo continues to meticulously eating a bowl of diced vegetables, one of Aunt Leni's few preparations, who arrived late to the kitchen. In the other side is Leia, telling Lizy the advantages of having a group of friends in the private school she goes to.

´´For the family!´´ - Raises his cup Lincoln ´´I'm so glad to have you all here, as it always should have been! Oh, I'm sorry ... ´´ The albino gets quite excited, and his sister Lynn is in charge of giving him a friendly punch while muttering ´´_weak lady_´´, which causes a new laugh of the entire Loud group.

Finally, the moment reaches its twilight, and accompanied by Aunt Luan's lewd jokes (before which Lyra blushes violently and promptly get out the children from the room) the Louds drag their brother towards the main room, bluntly closing the door.

Discreetly, the others go to their rooms to spend the afternoon. Soon the music of a guitar begins to be heard loudly in the boys' room, contrasting with the soft violin in that of Lyra and Liena, who instead of climbing stays in the courtyard, playing with Lulu and watching Lizy, Leia and Lacy join forces to install an assembled swing, with few results so Loan sees from his window. It's a perfect Sunday, as she reminded them of her previous time there. The light begins to lose strength slowly, because the days are quite long. Leo plays one of her complicated computer economy simulators, and she feels that nothing could ever be better. May still feel a little weak from the experience of the previous hours (Her aunts didn´t overlook it at mealtime, and asked at least four times) but knowing that you care about it is rewarding. Leo interacted with someone other than her, and her mother distilled happiness. It seems like a dream, as if she had never woken up after sleeping the night before. As she crosses her gaze again with her little brother and smiles fully, Loan wishes that this day never ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Getting comfortable.**

-Well, we're leaving honey. I put the things from the apartment in the corner of your room, so order them while we are not there, and don't even think about asking your father for help, after all you spent months begging for most of that tr... those things. Remember to eat, and have a nice day. I'll be back early, so make sure you do things right, ehhh?" Her mother speaks in a severe tone and a serious expression on her face framed by stiff blond hair, which makes Loan wish again that the weekend would last five days or that they were on permanent vacations, but then she softens. ´´That goes for you too, love.´´

´´Hahaha ... Don't be so hard on her Lori ... Besides, I also have work to do, you know, so don't even dream that I'll unpack for you.´´ Loan is standing next to her father, progressively saying goodbye to all adults and children who go to work, primary, secondary, or in the case of Liena later, university. The white-haired looks relaxed, and she wishes she could imitate his condition without looking so hard at the open door behind her mother and brother.

´´I know you'll do it. After all, for that exists the younger brothers.´´ Lori smiles deviously, before taking the keys of the last model urban car that arrived at the house early that day and walking to it.

´´Hey! Nobody is going to tell her anything?´´ Lincoln says between exasperated and amused, laughing sadly at the energetic denial of Lynn, Luna and Luan. Aunt Lana seems challenging, but she is alone, while Aunt Leni tries to understand the manual signs that Liena repeats. He turns to the door again ´´Goodbye Leo, have a good day! ´´

´´Goodbye father. Goodbye Loan. '' He barely gives him a respectful nod, looking at her directly afterwards. More and more as time progresses, Leo goes to work with their mother. As far as she knows, she used her enormous influence to allow him to have a cubicle attached to her own office, reviewing names, transactions and low-level contracts, and delivering the results directly. It is probably the best way to learn and stay entertained, and he seems to enjoy it. As she did in her time, he only takes the annual exams necessary to prove that he learns in a similar way to a normal school, but in his case hardly does anything throughout the year, except for a few weeks of frantic study before the test . For the moment it has worked.

´´By-bye Leo! Ha-have a nice d-day!´´ She tries to put all her self-confidence in the greeting, but only stutters even worse than normally accompanied by the typical neurotic smile. She can't avoid it; it's that open door that makes her throat close. She knows her little brother will understand.

Finally, he goes out, and she sees how her mother removes a speck of dust from the formal jacket she is wearing. After her Aunt Lola leaves saying goodbye and planting a kiss to her father that makes her feel even more uncomfortable. Being the ones who leave earlier (and since their cars are the only "decent" according to her aunt) she and her mother travel together. A few minutes later the others finish breakfast, and begin to parade uncoordinatedly. Most of her other aunts contains herselfs more than Aunt Lola because of the presence of minors (and Lyra, watchful) but there are always exceptions, in this case Aunt Leni, who doesn't seem to notice. Almost everyone is used to it, but they also express various signs of disgust and shame. Lyra leaves after receiving her father's van keys, a symbol of the family's weak trust in her newly acquired under 18 driver's license. Her eyes light up slightly.

´´Thanks! ´´ She exclaims before running out to the gigantic old vehicle.

´´Goodbye dad!´´

´´Bye Loan! ´´

´´Wish me luck!´´

´´Bye´´ (The selfless voice can only be from Lupa.)

´´See you in the afternoon, if you have time ... ´´

´´Goodbye freak´´ Leia doesn´t miss the opportunity, to which Loan shrinks a little until her father, who has listened and gives the first a dissatisfied look.

´´Have a good day.´´

´´I love you so much!´´

Lyle and Liena shake hands, Lacy with a fist bump and Lizy waving her arms. When everyone has gone through the frame, the door is finally closed, hiding the street that should be an idyllic suburb in the morning but she can only perceive as threatening. _¨At least you didn't panic¨ _a part of his being suggests.

´´Then dear, I'm going to continue drawing. Don´t forget what your mother told you, but don´t overdo it either.´´ He takes her arm gently and friendly. She appreciates the support.

´´Y-yes daddy.´´ Slowly and patibularly she starts up, turns to the right and finds the numerous boxes that hide her abundant possessions. She hasn't even changed of clothes, and starts thinking about doing it before starting such a difficult job ... _´´No!´´_ She stops herself. As much as it hurts, she have things to do. Start with the nearest one, trying to open it carefully. She struggles for a while with the adhesive tape until succeeds, glimpsing part of her clothes (quite similar to the one she´s wearing), a few bags full of candy that keeps for occasions when she cannot go to eat with others, occupied gaming, other smaller boxes that wrap their collectible figures, and in the background ... The main screen.

Wide, curved and well covered by soft plastic, it is the same with which she enjoyed the games that required high graphics to have the full experience. She unwraps it and places reverently on the bed. It has been so long since she has experienced the virtual reality simulators of classic style… Has already done enough, and it is impossible for her to take more than a few minutes, isn't it?

* * *

´´Loan? Are you there? I brought you the food and ... Ahhh, of course.´´ Quickly looking back and closing the game, she tries to answer, but the light that radiates behind her father's back blinds her momentarily. Is it already past noon? _¨Impossible. ¨_

-´´¿! D-dad!? T-this isn´t what you think...! ´´

´´Hahahaha calm down Loan, I know you haven't ordered too much. Don't worry, I just finished some things, and I can help you here. Just don't tell your mother.´´ He glances at her. Embarrassed and grateful at the same time, she nods, taking the rice dish with one hand and turning off the console with the other. While eating, his father checks the outside of each box, moving them a little and rummaging through what Loan took from the first. Looking at him nervously, she puts aside the remains and prepares to help, ashamed.

´´Wow, I shouldn't be surprised, but still there are many things honey. They didn't look so much when we were in the apartment.´´

´´Y-yes, I ... bought some things, and ... ´´

´´It is understandable. Your mother also liked to accumulate in case one day her clothes or gadgets were to be useful, and if you ask me, the habit of collecting comes clearly from me. I remember this figure ... - She feels very uncomfortable being compared to her mother, but at the moment that doesn't matter so much. After inspecting other toys, her father begins to sort clothes, so she does the same with cartridges and game discs that she couldn't bring in the first instance. It isn´t a very complicated task, but she would prefer Leo to be there to classify them according to subject. Box after box, the piles are growing, and after they put on the shelves many of the figures, sleeves, comics, other writings are added (Loan blushes to a scarlet tone when her father almost looks inside _those_ magazines, which she believed to have packed in the first bag) and more bags of processed food, some sealed and some half full that her father sets aside for trash, annoying her a little. When they finish are both very tired of moving so much, especially her, although she knows that the albino did most of the work. In the corner there is only one box smaller than hers. Clearly labeled has three letters: LEO. Making a last effort, they go towards, opening it. Almost everything is books of different sizes and ancient agendas full of tangled calligraphy that her father observes fascinated, but there are also a few well-folded and identical uniforms.

´´Uff, with that's we're ready, I think. Let no one know, but I advanced the drawings all this week so we have enough time, and we deserve a break. Do you want to play a classic with your old father? ´´ He question kindly. She couldn't agree more with that.

´´O-of course! I-it would be great dad! ´´

´´Excellent! I'm going to install my old Play Station 4, you check to see if you find the box under the television. I feel like we need a game of Mortal Kombat 11. Last time you were about to beat me!´´ Smiling, they leave the newly organized room to reach the armchair in front of the home television. Lincoln disconnects the other console, muttering about modern technology, and she quickly identifies the back of the agreed game. Insert the disc while the device turns on slowly, despite being clear its good state of preservation.

´´G-get ready dad! T-this time I-it won't be so easy! ´´

´´Oh, we'll see that honey! After all, I have to keep the undisputed champion's title! ´´

Neither Lyra nor Lemy are in the house and Aunt Luna left a while ago for one of her rehearsals (by she told at the family lunch, she has a large-scale concert in mind one of these days) so they can turn up the volume without fear of being overshadowed by rock music.

The versus begin, and nothing can stop them anymore. First her father scores a spare victory, but later he stops joking when the pace increases and he must try his best to get his second success. Time passes lightly as a feather again, with three other fights in favor of Lincoln and 4 for Loan.

´´I-if I win the next one, we'll be tied ... ´´

´´I trained you very well young Loan, too well ... But that doesn´t mean that I will leave you on the tray something so easy darling! ´´ With a jocular tone, he tries to hide his doubts. She also feels that she will not be able to beat him, but spending time with her father is too good to waste on worries.

When they are about to start again, the roar of an engine can be heard outside the house. The boys have arrived, and the thunderous voices make their way until their bearers invade the home unstoppable like the tide. This time, greetings are much more chaotic and indistinct, until everyone goes to their room to change and entertain before their mothers arrive.

´´Leo? ´´ He is the last to enter, and greets them with a content gesture. He should still be at work with his mother.

´´Mother ordered me to come.´´ His explanation is brief, but just as surprising as a long parliament. The father of the house looks interested. Before they can add anything, Lyle interrupts:

´´What are they playing now? ´´ Lyra looks at what they do, and approaches alarmed.

´´Oh no! Not again! You promised wouldn't expose children to your violent and inappropriate things dad! Last time they stayed awake until we had to give them sleeping pills! ´´

´´Well little bird ... we were really about to change the game, right Loan? ´´

´´Yes, i-it's true! ´´

"Come on Lyra, you're exaggerating, and we're older for those things!" Lemy tries to convince her older sister for the others, without any results.

´´You are barely nine years old, and the other seven. Don´t even think about it Lemy.´´

While Luna's children argue, with Bobby trying to support Lemy and her resigned father next to Lyle, Loan feels a touch on her left shoulder. Leo is behind her. He has not changed his look or behavior, but she is intrigued that he catches her attention, and even more when he asks in a correct and measured tone:

´´Could we go to our room? ... Please.´´ Normally she is the one who ask him to play, so a great happiness, comparable to the one she felt when stopped working to go play with her father , invades her.

´´I-I have the department's s-screen, we could ... ´´

´´Wait! We have barely arrived! You can't go with him! " To Lyra's satisfaction, Lemy leaves the discussion to focus on how Loan starts to get up. She feels Leo securing his position behind her back, making her irrationally fear that something like a few days ago will happen. The others give warning and worry signals, and Lemy prepares to give a combative speech, it shows in his eyes. She tries to get as much as he can between them, gripped by panic, until their father gets up and talks.

´´Well, as I was saying, how about changing Smash Bros Ultimate? We can play all six with the patch they put on before it went out of trend´´

The first to nod is Bobby, always cautious. Lyle follows him next to Loan, and in the end Lemy expresses his agreement.

´´You see? I-I told you, everything is fine. Will you stay playing? For m-me? - She says, despite her little brother seeing quite calm. He nods, returning the situation to normal, or the closest thing to that in the Loud house. Her house.

Lincoln is going to look for new controls, and all are distributed by the very large armchair. Leo quickly takes the position of the far left, and she sits next to him, with her father on the right.

´´ Ready? ´´

´´For this thing? Always old man. ´´ The white-haired adult smiles at the outburst of his metal-loving son. They select characters and teams at random, and the chaotic battle begins, which Loan always remembers when they have to decide who will keep the last portions or the best inherited things. Her team consists in Lyle and Lemy, and her character is Samus, one of her favorites. On the other hand, Lincoln debuts with Mr. Game and Watch, attacking from a distance or melee depending on the situation, Bobby with Pikachu, focused on obtaining bonuses and Leo with Metaknight, throwing himself head-on to combat confident in his iron defense, after to adapt to controls.

The deaths are happening with increasing speed, both Lyle and Bobby and Leo are eliminated soon, but their father retains two opportunities without harm while they have only one, when a loud shout is heard:

´´LINCOLN!´´ The pause does not wait.

´´Dammit! I forgot to prepare dinner! See you later guys! ´´ And he runs before the volume of the imprecations rises even more. In confusion, Leo takes her back to their room, with a slightly trembling eyelid. Inconclusive, the moment of tactics comes to an end, but that only opens up new possibilities for the strategy, Loan thinks happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Things**

On television she had brought _"rather Leo and Dad"_ a perfect performance with stellar edge was shown. That day the Hunger Games: To the Stars world championship finals were broadcast. With a simple sensory immersion technology, quite years ago it was possible a game like that at its full potential, but the popularity didn´t decline. That reminded Loan that she hadn't uploaded anything to her streaming channel. It was impossible to do it, with so many other great things to do _as a family._

Now, sitting alone in the living room, she absorbed every detail of the fighting on the main continent, moving the camera and checking each competitor's statistics. The last round of votes was approaching, and if she succeeds in predicting the winner, would receive an increase in foraging skills during the next month. Any advantage was welcome, especially because if the move had not taken place, she considered it more than likely to be one of those who disputed the first place, instead of just _seeing_. Against most, her profile focused on adjustable energy attacks would have worked.

Sometimes, above the noise of the transmission, her father was heard making order in the rest of the house. She told herself that she would help him when the first phase ended, but that happened a long time ago. She didn't think he missed her, because Loan wasn't very good at that. This day, Leo had stayed there again, and was sitting next to her on the couch with a book entitled: "Curriculum summary of history in middle school." At a request of their mother, he had begun studying earlier this year, a month before the free exams arrived. For a moment, she stopped thinking about the possible winner and remembered with melancholy the time when he was still ten years old and accompanied her when their mother forced Loan to leave the apartment, believing that exercise would mitigate her _problems_, and in the process would improve her deplorable physical condition. Of course, that ended badly, the first and only time Leo got out of control until a few days ago.

* * *

´´He could have raped my daughter! And you talk about a few fingers that almost nothing happened to them! It is literally ridiculous! ´´

In front of her mother, whose fury has been unleashed as a storm, an unfortunate and young administrator apparently said something she shouldn't.

´´Mrs, I ... the cameras are inconclusive and that kind of behavior is not acceptable in any of our gyms ... ´´

´´ I don't care enough, telling the truth! And if something else the fact that they let a repeat abuser get membership! There is a lot of material for commercial discredit, believe it or not! ´´

The younger woman pales violently. As she begins to speak in a minor tone before a somewhat more satisfied Lori, Loan observes the last light of the ambulance that bends to get away from the gym, with a growing need, despair to get back to the safe department. She knew that something like this was going to happen, it always happened, the outside world was a place that did not allow so much time to break her into smaller and smaller splinters, until there was nothing left ... She remembered how the man approached, kind at first, to see that she did not answer (She felt reminiscent of the feeling of helplessness and nervousness at the time, even now, overshadowed by the daze) to become more and more daring. She was on the machine that seemed easier to her (the treadmill, to which she had programmed a fairly low speed), with the sportswear her mother had bought her. Something further, little Leo played mechanically with a pulley system. The discreet room was reserved for them, thanks to the money of the newly constituted CEO. Next, the rough touch of the subject on her legs, accompanied by the most abject horror she had ever felt. Something disconnected inside her, plunging her into a spiral where no sense answered her, lost in a frantic ocean, and when she returned, what she saw gave her reason to think that she still didn't leave the surface. Screaming in terror, the man held his left hand, from which something red flowed ... blood. Without seeing him coming, Leo was at his side, staring at him with those empty eyes he had, despite being a kid. Interestingly, Loan's attention caught again the careless beard of the guy who now cried inconsolably, while they began to hear inquiring steps and voices.

´´Dear Lord, I see the bone! Ahhhhhhg!´´

Then, completely disrupting her precarious sense of reality, she could see blood stains on his brother's tense hand.

When the older man was taken away, she watched frozen in place as bandages were wrapped around twisted fingers at unnatural angles. As if seeing everything through fog, she barely noticed when their mother arrived and accommodated them in the car, to immediately begin the discussion. Sitting next to her, Leo didn't seem worried about what he had done, but he looked at her occasionally. Without realizing it, she only attracted him to her. She just wanted to go home ... and never go out again.

* * *

´´Loan? Loan? Are you there?´´

Returning to the present after the unpleasant memory, she realized that her father passed his hand in front of her eyes, confused to judge by his expression.

´´E-ehhh? Oh, h-hello dad! Y-yes, just thought. What's wrong?´´ Leo also looks at her for a moment.

´´You get blank honey. Anyway, your siblings will arrive soon, so I would like to ask you to take out that game. I don't think your aunts let me live if they know their children have seen that kind of thing. Well, not most of them, hahaha!´´

Loan blushes a little. Indeed, at that moment the screen reaffirms what her dad said with a recap of the most bloodthirsty. She will have to settle for finding out the results later. Luckily her candidate, a Russian who manufactured the microplate B armor while the others fought for the second weapon discharge, still stands and with good prospects. She stands up with effort to disconnect the cable between the television and her computer, which serves as an antenna. Dodge the sun's rays that slip through the curtains. The living room, thanks to her, is the only dark room, as Lincoln opened all the windows of the first and second floor for general cleaning of a person. The door opens.

´´We are in home! _Dontgetuseddadwewillgototheparkthanks_!´´ Like a strong breeze on a static day, Lacy climbs the stairs.

´´Can anyone explain me what is happening here?´´ Lincoln looks puzzled at those at the door.

´´We are going to play a game against Gordon's friends!´´ Lemy shouts excitedly, then turn up the volume and head to the staurs. ´´Do you already have the ball Lacy?´´

´´I could ask you the same thing daddy. Why is the house so tidy? Weren't you supposed to be working?´´ Lupa smiles at the discomfort of their father with whom she shares hair color.

´´Well, I ... I finished earlier today, so I thought it might be a good idea to clean some things ... Okay, don't ask any more questions and I'll let you go to your game without doing my own.´´

´´Yeah! - The rocker shouts again.´´

´´W-wait, where do you go? And Lyra?´´ Loan notes that Lyra is already dressed in sportswear, and at that time Lyle has changed and brought the Lacy´s ball.

´´I only accompany them.´´

"We too!" Lizy jumps, pointing to herself and then Leia.

´´And I make sure nothing happens to them. Unlike last time ... Right Lemy?´´ That only causes a cheerful smile on the boy. His father sighs exaggeratedly.

´´I think I deserve it for saying I'm not going to ask. Okay, go and listen to your older sister at all time.

-Wait, I forgot! - To Loan's huge surprise, Leia approaches Leo and extends her smiling hand. Without paying attention, her little brother passes her a bundle of papers. The head of almost all her siblings were behind the shoulder of the well-dressed girl. It shows that she expected attention.

-And what´s that? - Lyle is not made to beg.

´´What would it be? My math homework for the rest of the year.´´ Before the stunned look of everyone but her father, she finally explains better, boasting of her last triumph:

´´Aunt Lori owed me a favor, so she made me not have to worry about the final works.´´

´´ It's not fair! ´´ Lacy, Lemy and Lyra complain.

´´Business are business guys! Now come on, it's getting late, and I don't think they want to waste time, do they?´´

With Leia on the way, everyone looks at Leo, including a surprised and cheerful Loan. It takes a long time to realize, abstracted on his screen.

-I-is it true? Leo? - For the second time away from his game, he answer a brief ´´Yes´´.

Complaining and joking, the others leave the house, except for Liby and Bobby. It's strange, Liby usually follows Lacy and Lupa...

With avid speed, she leaves the living room, and shortly after Loan hears the crunch of the ladder to the attic. Her father scratches his head, just as baffled as his children.

´´ And now what happens to her?´´

After a while and many more noises, the question on the air is answered when the brunette girl comes down with a good sized package in her hands. Smiling, remove the wrapper, revealing some kind of board game with four stars and the word ´´Risk´´ on the lid.

´´Let's play guys! An old-fashioned family afternoon! It will be fun!´´ She says with his characteristic speech, marked by the dental appliance.

At first nobody says anything, but then the albino laughs out loud.

´´I thought I had sold it! Don't get me wrong Liby, I think it's a fantastic idea! Right guys?´´

Bobby nods enthusiastically with his head. Dad's archaic games are always entertaining.

´´Y-yes, it would be ge-great! - Loan also smiles, anticipating the game. It's not that she know the game itself, but the digitization of such campaigns has been very common for decades.

Again, everyone looks at Leo.

´´C-Come on Leo, please?´´

´´Yes son, give the game a chance. ´´ He look at them, then the box. Loan almost doesn't believe it when he responds, with an imperceptible bit of interest:

´´Seem interesting.´´

* * *

´´Oh, come on! One more six´´ Her father shouts anxiously. ´´Ahhh, not again!´´ Bobby, somewhat less desolate, smirk. The albino has lost an offensive in West Africa, which allows the boy to retain a pinch of power. The game has developed in ways that Loan barely understands. Bobby and his father, relegated to the less desired continents (Africa and South America, respectively), fight each other to become relevant on the global scene. Her brother-cousin leads to losing, because Leo's concentrated attacks in the middle game has left him very weakened. Almost all of Asia belongs to Liby, who has been forming alliances and breaking them so that no one is sure who to trust, which makes the experience more fun. She laughs happily with each roll, and try to advise everyone. Leo attacked anyone who showed weakness at the beginning, overcoming the strength of the number despite his regular results on the dice. He is strongly established in Europe and some territories in North America and the Middle East, although his struggle with Liby for Asia has left him disabled to worry about the conflict between his father and cousin, while Loan keeps entirely the tiny Oceania and dispersed territories in North America.

´´Your turn Loan.´´ Her father says frustrated, before Lori interrupts them, newcomer. Throughout the afternoon the others have been arriving, and a few minutes ago they were the minors, sweated in different grades (including Lupa, strangely) in the direction of the shower, not without stopping to look for a while.

´´Aww! You look so cute! Let me take a picture!´´

´´Wait…! ´´ Lincoln and Liby shout at the same time. While trying to hug them, Lori turns the board.

´´Ups! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, seriously!´´ She apologizes ashamed. Bobby smiles heartily, trying to collect the huge amount of pieces. Her mother still continues to hug her and Leo, preventing them from reacting.

Liby prepares to help Bobby, but at that moment her mother arrives from the kitchen.

´´Finally! It's the second time you forget to make dinner Lincoln! In case you hadn't noticed, Liena hasn't arrived, and we're hungry! Seriously! You seem to have him kidnapped here!´´ Luan addresses her nephews at the end. Her mother's fragrant hair blocks her vision, but Loan hears Liby answer:

´´It can't be that bad mom, we haven't eaten anything since we started playing, and we can still finish the game ...´´

Among her children, Lori intercedes:

´´ Believe me, if Luan didn't make any bad jokes about gambling, it's because he's really, _really_ hungry.´´

´´I ordered the house! I deserve quality time with my children! ´´ Their father protests.

´´And we were all the day out dude, so we want real food, not yesterday's overheated! That's not cool!´´ Aunt Luna screams loudly from the dining room, and they hear the murmur of approval (and secondary scream) from the others. While sighing just like a few hours earlier, the albino mutters resigned:

´´Apple never falls far from the tree.´´ What causes a laugh from Aunt Luan.

´´Well, we can leave it for another day then, if you want ... ´´Liby's voice sounds lower.

´´It´s a promise! Do not even think that I will leave America in your hands without fight! ´´ Shouts her father from the doorway, to which Loan widens her smile.

´´I love you kids so much ... ´´ Her mother separates from them, with tears in her eyes. Without noticing, Loan has started crying as well. Was that tears of happiness?


	9. Chapter 9

**Elections**

Again the weekend has arrived, the last one during which the Loud kids would not be desperate to raise their grades in the final exams. The atmosphere was of relaxation. For Loan, that meant sitting on the couch again. A few days ago she had uploaded to the network her video test of a new shooter released some time ago, and finished the manga that arrived by subscription, adjusted the location of her new home.

It was very difficult to convince Leo to leave the room and study at her side, away from the competition that developed between her and the boys to reach first the core of an alien planet. She had always envied him to some extent that Lori would never force him to go to school and suffer the teasing that was her torment for the bad nights, even in the present. On the other hand, that could have ended terribly wrong. Even before the accident in the gym, Leo was unable to replicate normal behavior without direct orders from his mother. She preferred to keep him by her side now; because thanks to Leia throughout the past week the less gifted students among her siblings-cousins did everything possible to convince him to finish their homework, always obtaining refusals. Even Aunt Leni tried, with a group of figures referring to the amount of cloth needed to make her new dresses line.

"Come on guys, we need help with clothes!" There was a gasp from Lacy.

Looking around between one of the autopilot moments, Loan realized that none of the boys in the chair heeded the plea, concentrating on what they were doing. Could she do the same? It was an important round, and it wasn't her problem, she would only make it worse ... Yes, it was definitely better to stay here.

´´Daddy! Tell them something! ´´ Leia's whining voice reaches her ears over the murmur of the players and the music coming from the screen.

´´ Leave them alone. They will rest at some point princess, and for the moment I help you, no problem´´

´´Thank you! ´´

Loan smiles. Her father knows what it feels like not wanting to leave a good game, the need, the emotion. Remembering to thank him at another time, she presses the old, frantic controls again. Lyle has taken the lead with his drill, but not by much.

* * *

A few games later Lyle complains that his view begins to fail him, and Lincoln orders them to take a break. Lemy pleads loudly, without affect an apex to the albino. Loan rubs her eyes and looks to the left, where a good pile of books has grown at Leo's feet. Maybe they did surpassed a little. She hasn't brought the portable console, and starts to get nervous as she looks more and more at the open curtains in the living room. _¨take it easy¨_ she remember herself, trying to think of something else, anything. On the periphery of her mind, the voice hints, a slight murmur for the moment. Snuggling on the couch, she prepares to wait for the others to arrive. Bobby stays thoughtful. She could go to her room, but her mother ordered them to stay in the living room. Not that it was impossible to convince Leo, especially if she begged a little, but then her little brother would spend the rest of the day regretting it. It was better to stay and wait a little.

When the boys arrive fifteen agonizing minutes have passed, but in that time Loan had a brilliant idea. As they settle eager to continue, she sets her plan in motion.

´´ G-guys, what do you think if we p-play BattleRising? ´´

Successively, Lemy, Lyle and Bobby pale.

´´Ehhh, Loan, maybe we should continue with this ... ´´ The last one tries to say.

´´Please! I-it will be fun! I prom-mise to mo-moderate myself! ´´

´´Ugh ... but just one game, I don't want the last thing to happen, you know? ´´ Lemy gives up, and with him the others.

"He doesn't want to play?" Lyle says to Leo, "You know, because that's how we complete the five positions ..." Lemy seems unhappy, but Loan dances inside her: it was her plan from the start.

´´D-don't worry, when we have in-installed it he will be ready. Right Leo? ´´ She makes a sign with her finger, catching his attention for a second. The boy looks at them, nods hesitantly and keeps reading calmly. On the cover, it is one of his sagas, and not a study book.

´´Great! I know y-you will like it! "Her cousins roll their eyes one by one, but she pretends not to notice, adjusting her vest sleeves.

Long, long time ago, when she wasn´t born yet, MMORPGs were fashionable. According to her father, he had played them at the peak, without enjoying too much. From that she learned of BattleRising, a sensation of the new style that sought to imitate the cooperative atmosphere of those years, was a direct successor of _League of Legends_, and inquiring a bit, she read that this game was characterized by inducing high levels of stress, lack of coexistence and fights between partners. Too late, Loan was already flawed and on her way to the upper ranks. Sometimes, on special occasions she played casual games with her brother-cousins (to the date her father still didn't see the positive side), and she couldn't reproach them for their reaction a while ago. Even more than the most difficult shooter, that game exacerbated the primitive instinct of competition, leaving Loan wondering, terrified, if her mother didn´t take her place at the time of entering the combat. That's why she had stopped playing, but now the opportunity was very good, and she had promised to moderate.

When everything was prepared (french fries on the table in front of them, television divided into 5 clear cubicles, controls in their hands), Loan handed the remaining device to Leo. Giggling a little, he took it and immediately began to press the controls. They had played as a duo before, long ago. With her beloved family distracted logging in, she took the opportunity to download the graphics to the minimum possible. The game was obviously violent, even bloodthirsty, and Bobby sensitive.

The search for opponents began. More confident, she organized the group.

´´L-lemy, choice fighter a-and buy physical attack.´´

´´ Ready to kick butts! ´´

-´´Leo, get ready to s-raise the void energy and resistance. Lyle, use your aim well.´´

´´Aunt Lynn says that soon I can practice with real guns.´´

´´Bobby, t-take care of supporting him and immobilizing the enemy.´´

"I'll do my best!" He says in his soft voice.

"Ready?" Loan looks over her hunched shoulders. _¨They look so adorable! ¨_

´´Yes! ´´

´´Well, l-let's go then! ´´

The game starts, all the misgivings of her cousins forgotten. As a team interceptor, Loan must decide in which field to appear and help her allies, while strengthening secret entrances to her control zone, and tries to weaken those of the adversary. For the first moments, Lemy and Leo seem to be doing well, and she catches the enemy interceptor twice in less than five minutes. However, Lyle and Bobby have problems. Each one has died once, and frustration shows in their faces. For a moment it occurs to her to tell them to stop positioning themselves so badly, but she promised not to. Instead, stop working at the upper entrance to lash out in the field that corresponds to them, which create a short break.

* * *

´´Huh? It cannot be! How did this guy level up so fast! He must be a cheater or something!´´ The battle of formations seems difficult for Lemy, the same for Bobby. Lyle was already shattered by an enemy surprise attack.

´´Help me!´´ Bobby's character escapes the enemy fighter.

´´Understood. Immobilizing.´´ Leo's monotonous voice precedes the stunning of two rival characters with a flash on the screen.

´´N-now!´´ Loan shouts excitedly. Everything was an ambush, Lemy turn back nervous and she attacks from tunnel A. Taken by surprise, the opposing team can barely do anything against them, except launch their ranged attacks against Leo, who survives with a little HP thanks to Bobby's healing .

´´Victory! Whohooo, yeah ! I told you it would be easy Lyle!'' Celebrate Lemy while the rewards screen is displayed.

´´Yes, very funny. ´´ He tries to make a bitter face, but it quickly becomes a cheerful smile. Unable to contain herself anymore, Loan embraces the four with the same strength as his mother. Everyone laughs on the couch. Among their joy comes a thought _"is like having four shotas for myself"_, causing her to blush a lot and a part of her mind is exalted thinking about the possibilities of that, but without getting her to release them ... until she feels someone snapping apart. Puzzled, she watches Leo step away, stare at her, and then take his books to go up to his room. _What happened?_

´´See? We don't like him. '' Lyle comments.

´´Why?´´ Bobby wonders, something sad.

´´Because he's crazy, that's all dude. You saw what he did to us last week by a simple touch of Lyle.´´ Lemy takes advantage of entering the discussion.

´´I-I don't know what ha-happened, I sh-should have done s-something w-wrong ... ´´ Loan starts to stand up.

´´You're leaving now? You always worry about him before us. It seems you don't even love us since he arrived! ´´

´´I-I don't ... ´´ She feels a blow to the heart, a whirlwind of bleak emotion that magnifies her indecision. The situation is wrong. Very wrong. How could something so good end up like this? Why did she force Leo to participate in the group hug? She must have thought about it, he barely tolerated her contact and their mother´s, but the pure enjoyment of the moment blinded her. A lump grips his throat, and tears appear in her eyes. She feels that he is betraying them all.

´´You're being something unfair Lem ... ´´ Try to reason Bobby.

´´I'm not! She have to choose whom she are! ´´

"Leave her alone, brats!" To make matters worse, her mother's indignant voice echoes in her ears.

´´What is happening here? ´´ With her cloudy view trying to focus on her father, nothing can be more terrifying for her.

´´ Like mother, like son! Let go of _my_ son now you snob!´´ Aunt Luna intervenes at the worst moment. While they shout at each other, people come, more people, turn up the volume, and everyone wants to know things, they demand things, they ask her and their words are like stingers in her shattered brain.

´´Loan? Loan! Bring Lisa for God´s sake! Breathe honey, everything will be fine! ´´

Confused, she notes that the discussion stops, that she has her father next to her ... and it´s not that he has become smaller, but that she is on the ground. _"I am hyperventilating"_ is barely aware, almost disconnected from reality. How can they ask she to choose that way? Why? She just tries to do what is right! She loves everyone, her little cousins who make time to be with her, make her laugh, forget her reality for a moment. To her sister-cousins, who accompany and support her whenever they can, even Leia, who knows that she loves her even if she makes fun of her, or Lupa, who never expresses it. To her aunts, always so kind to all his nephews, putting everything on his part to make the house work. Her father, attentive, kind, always by her side when she needs. Now she needs him, more than ever, and there he is, holding her hand and telling her that everything will be fine. Her mother, who looks at her with her makeup done, watery eyes, and gently caresses her caked hair. How do they ask her to choose from her own family? And Leo, little Leo, a confused mind ... like her. They complement each other, and she knows they love each other more than they ever express. More than the cold in his eyes. She understands it, some part of Loan understands it, and it hurts even the deepest idea of deciding.

As he plunges into unconsciousness and hysterical voices thunder around her, Loan's thought is directed towards the only solution she has for such situations, when her mind betrays her, as it has always done and will do, no matter what say the doctor or her mother: _"The pills are in the case next to the pen."_ Then, the darkness.

* * *

**Epilogue: The buildings.**

"Sir, I remind you that Mrs. Loud said that you should return home within three days."

Leo looks at the secretary for a moment. It fulfills its function in the organization, so she´s fine. As long as she keep doing it. It is an important moment, months of planning will pay off, but ... He must also follow orders. He nods in the direction of the young woman and goes to two men in suits somewhat more open than his, one of his age and the other is around fifty, with a prominent mustache. Now he doesn´t mind talking to his employes. After all, they are pieces in the machinery, just like him.

´´Mr. Follwey, they will yield at 19:20, approximately. The government will try to intervene. Sell Chicago lines 27 and 28, and place purchase offers in the bag. Use the contents of locker 88 C in the negotiations. Share the bonuses. Goodbye.´´

´´I understand sir.´´

´´Wait ... What happened here? Mr. Loud, with all due respect that is nonsense, it is impossible to predict the movement of such a powerful corporation, much less the Federal Government and ... ´´ When Leo finishes accommodating his belongings in the suitcase, Follwey puts a hand on the shoulder of the inmate. They react like this, and it's annoying.

´´Quiet Aberdale, you'll get used to it. All calculations are in Mr. Loud's library. Now that you are an internal manager, you have access to it, so I recommend you start reading. It can be ... a long process.´´

That was the method Leo used to fill high-level positions since managing his mother's corporation. Applicants abounded, and if after a trial period they managed to process fragments of the accumulated information, and use it, they were considered viable and added to the main office. Otherwise, Lori distributed them through multiple branches in the country or abroad. He takes the road to the elevator, nodding at the greetings that direct him. _"A good boss always recognizes his employees work"_ a maxim of his mother. Many stir at his path. With the popular habit of not leaving before the boss, some have spent the same two days in a row as in their offices. He has had problems with different federal administrations, but as he does not force anyone, the lawsuits against the company had no effect, and applicants continue to compete for a position.

When he go out on the sidewalk, look at the high towers, similar to his, in the city. A few years ago the center of Royal Woods became the bureaucratic capital of Michigan (largely thanks to his corporation), but the rest remain calm suburbs. He walks towards the home, where his family awaits him, thinking about how much distance there is between the tops and the floor. Regardless of what happened recently, the job is going very well. Everything is going as it should.

After a while walking he arrives at the Loud House. The expansions that had been made upwards, when space was lacking, have been remodeled to look like a small mansion, in case the others come for the festivities. Leo enters, exposing himself again to disorder. One of his aunts, Luan, watches television in the living room, with various books around her. His father must be writing, as he does more and more. That and engage in conversation with his aunts and mother. They organize activities and similar things.

´´Hello Leo! How is everything going?´´

´´Hello. Well thanks.´´

´´Always so talkative, huh? Don't worry about this old woman. Lemy and Lupa will arrive tomorrow, and Lyra today in the afternoon. Your mother told me to come down and say hello´´

He nods quickly, and soon finds himself in the kitchen. Much of it was paid by him with his first salaries, after the athlete, Lacy, burned it. So are the things now that the most successful among his family were gone. He didn´t care. Why did he want more money? His mother managed it better than him. He serve two dishes of lasagna, and climb the stairs trying not to throw them away. One of the renovations that were carried out was to create an adjoining room in Loan's so that he could sleep, and he goes there. Sometimes, her sister spend time with Roberto Junior, but she is usually sitting at her desk, watching videos, playing virtual reality games or uploading some kind of content to the network. This time, it is no exception. Leo enters and leaves the plate on the bed, being noticed by Loan.

´´Leo! You came back! You were already missed here! ´´

She hugs him, smelling like confinement. It is not an unpleasant smell. Her contact is ... strange. It bothers him less than before, but he also remembers a sensation he cannot identify. Similar to when she goes to her room for a nightmare, and wakes up beside him. It´s different from pure discomfort. At 41, this type of behavior made their mother say that, in their own way, neither of them had grown up. She must be right, perhaps he should already have a family, a life project. He would never say it, but changing was ... It wasn't right. Everything was better as soon as it was stable.

´´D-don't you want a juice Leo?´´ She offers when they start eating. Lasagna has too much flavor. His father tends to go over with the species. It's a good idea.

´´Thanks.´´ When he drink it, realize something particular. Like other times. He supposed that it must be something related to the preservation of the juice in pills, moisture or something else, because Loan keep or mix them in strange ways. Nothing has ever happened to him, so he continues.

She asks things about work. Leo tries to answer his sister properly, but he feels a little ... somnolent. When he finish, try to take the advanced control near the screen, but his body barely works. He must be more tired than supposed when entering the house. They keep telling him that working for many days in a row hurts his body, but even so this is rare.

´´-L-look yourself, overthrown. C-come on, we'll play in the morning. M-mom said she wanted to take over the office anyway.´´ He feels her arm under his shoulder, and ass he deposits him in his bed, sliding into the not welcome embrace from sleep. Finally, he opens his eyelids for the last time, to see his sister smiling. Sleep can be ... annoying. But sometimes the body prevails over the mind. It´s still curious for him.

_The end._


End file.
